Hierarchy
by Odious Feline
Summary: They are called the White hunters, but what if they had a few dark secrets that tainted their name? An assassin joining the ranks of Weiss is about to uncover things best left alone and unwillingly becoming a part of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this idea just kinda hit me in the teeth, anyhoo I was scanning through some Weiss Kreuz summaries, looking for a fic to draw my curiosity when I saw one called "not another Weiss Mary Sue" or something like that. I only read the summery about how it's always a perfect girl joining Weiss, so I decided to do the opposite, take a far from perfect gal and stick her in the flower shop with the hot flower potters…haha that sounds dirty, lol. So anyhoo I'll try it out, get the first chappy going and I'll go from there, so read and review …love it, like it, blows goats? Let me know.**

The e-mail had caught me by surprise, okay so it knocked me off my arse when I opened it only to see that I had been drafted to join the team of teams, Weiss. Kritker was a large organization and I was more of the behind the scenes kinda operative. So I was shocked as I realized that Manx herself had requested my transfer. I was in a state of hyperventilation, field work was not my niche, I was the one in the office, the runner, errand person, mail hander outer, I mean sure I could fight if the situation required it, but I was not assassin material.

I sighed, I would just have to sort this out with Manx, I had never even met the woman, so once she saw me she would realize her mistake in choosing me.

As I entered the office the one and only Manx greeted me with a nod and motioned for me to take a seat.

"Tania O'Neill I presume?"

I nodded and took a seat, my palms sweating profusely, god I hoped to whatever higher intervention existed that she did not shake my hand.

It was short lived as she held her hand out for me to shake, I gave my hand a quick wipe on my pants and gave her hand a brief and firm handshake before I sat down. She nodded and took a seat.

"I assume you got my e mail?"

I nodded.

"uh…yeah…i…uh…why?…"

great, I sounded like I had a brain lapse, there goes my IQ down another twenty points.

"you are wondering why I requested you to transfer and join Weiss?"

I dumbly nodded.

"uh…yes…I don't think I am…qualified for this position, I'm not field agent material Manx…Mam."

She chuckled; well at least someone got amusement from my predicament.

"don't be so modest Miss. O'Neill, I had a look through your service records, I see here"

she pulled out a manila folder, great she had done her homework.

"that you have an uncanny ability to ferret out deceit and half truths."

I felt sick to the stomach.

"pardon me?"

I cursed as my voice sounded shaky.

"come now Tania, the is temporary, Balinese broke his ankle and will be on the mend, I've looked through many profiles and you are the best candidate, and your weapon of choice is much like that of Balinese. I also understand you are able to shield Telepaths?"

I nodded, I could shield them, it was odd really, not even I had been aware of it until I ran into one of Estet's little puppets; or rather his little tactical group had infiltrated one of Kritker's downtown offices. It was a fluke that I had been the one he tried to scan for names of some Kritker information. He had been absolutely pissed that he could not get anything out of me, he had been so intent on tearing into my mind that he had been shot and killed by a member of the Crashers.

"I think that would be indirectly mam."

Manx smirked.

"And you are a quick thinker, which is why you leave to join Weiss immediately; they have been informed of your arrival."

I blinked; this was just a really bad dream, brought on by eating bad Mexican food.

"but…i…surly someone else-."

Manx got to her feet and cut me off.

"this is your job, and I have faith that you will do just fine, you need to give yourself more credit Miss. O'Neill."

I sighed and hung my head, she was serious and there was no way in hell that she would change her mind, she had the determined look in her eyes.

"yes mam."

I obediently stated, this was turning out to be a most odd week indeed.

Omi bussed around the apartment, whistling some odd song from a corny American cartoon.

"Omi it's just another agent, it's not like it's Aya Chan."

Omi blushed as he pouted.

"Yoji Kun, first impressions are everything, I don't want them to think we are pigs."

I rolled my eyes.

"so my replacement, what's his name?"

Omi thought for a moment.

"Tania or Tanith, I can't really remember if it was a guy or girl."

I sighed and pulled my pack of cigarettes from my pocket.

"No smoking"

Ran's glacial voice rang out as I looked to the doorway where our esteemed leader stood, giving me the evil eye.

"Oh come on Ran, if I could I'd get up and go outside, but my foots kinda broken."

He gave me a death glare.

"That's your problem; I do not want this apartment smelling like a bar."

I sighed, but put my cigarettes back, there were few rules that I listened to, but I had learned that going against Ran's wishes was not a very good idea…at all.

Omi grinned as the doorbell at the back door chimed, he bounded to the back door and threw it open, I was sitting at the kitchen island and could see outside the door. A girl looked startled as Omi greeted her.

"you must be the new agent."

The girl nodded, looking rather unsure, Omi had that effect on strangers.

"yes, that's me, Tania O'Neill."

She offered as Omi led her into the kitchen. I took in the girl's appearance. She was short, shorter than Omi by a good inch, he was five six. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt. She had fairly wide set shoulders and a medium build. I blinked, I was expecting some one like Manx to be here, not a plain Jane. And to top it off she wore a pair of black rimmed glasses. Her hair was a caramel blond and tied back in a tight braid that went down just past her shoulder blades. I politely smiled as her eyes met mine. From what I could see, they were a blue green, but looked more grey. I could see from looking that she was not of Japanese lineage she looked American.

"Kudou Yoji"

I waved, she nodded, her cheeks tinting pink as she refused to look at me for more than a few seconds.

"I'm Tsukiyono Omi."

Omi pointed to Ran.

"that's Fujimiya Ran, and Hidaka Ken is the last one, welcome O'Neill Tania."

She seemed confused but nodded, still refusing to look any of us in the eyes.

"you look tired, I'll show you to your room."

Omi offered as the girl followed him down the hallway and up the stairs to the last room at the end of the hallway, it was a junk room, now it was a nice sized bedroom with a small veranda.

I followed the boy up the stairs and to the very end of the hallway.

"my room is the second one on the left, across from me is Ken, Ran is in the first room on the left and Yoji's is the first one on the right."

I nodded, now if I could only remember their names. I sighed as I entered my new room. The walls were a dark violet, the roof the same colour and the floor was hardwood. The room itself was rather large, on the far wall was a pair of French doors leading out to a small balcony. The blinds were black and the room also had a closet.

"Thank you Omi?"

he nodded, smiling widely, god it must have hurt to smile that wide, didn't his face ever get sore?

"your welcome Tania Chan, I'll let you get settled in."

with that he was gone bounding down the hallway like the rabbit from Alice in wonderland I half imagined him to start singing "I'm late I'm late for a very important date."

I shook my head and shut my door, heaving my duffle onto my double bed. The room itself was bare, the bed, nightstand and lamp were the only pieces of furniture in the room, making it seem larger than it really was. I shook my head, I would have to drive back to my small box of an apartment to get my belongings, I have few but what I did have had sentimental value. I went to my French doors and opened them, the room smelled dusty, some fresh air would do it good. I sighed, I would have to go get my things. I sighed and headed back down to the kitchen, who thought guys would be so intimidating. It didn't help matters that I got all tongue tied and sounded like a complete idiot when talking to the opposite sex and now I was stuck for three months with four roommates that were all guys and all, well to put it bluntly, too hot for their own good.

"so your Tania, I'm Ken"

I turned to the voice, a guy grinned, he held a soccer ball under his one arm, the other held a bottle of Gatorade that was half gone. I blinked and felt my face heat up.

"hi"

I stated as he shut the fridge door, the Yoji guy still sitting at the island, a grin on his face.

"so.."

I sighed, oh how I hated these awkward moments, this is why I was not a people person, when it came to communication I just froze, especially when males were concerned and now was no exception.

"uh, so, I gotta go back and get my shi- stuff and yeah I uh gotta go, now."

I cursed as I headed out the door, that was slick.

"way to go, now they think you're a complete idiot."

I hissed as I walked back to my truck.

"do you usually talk to yourself?"

I turned seeing Omi and Ran staring at me, I gave the teen an exasperated look.

"no I usually break out in song and dance."

My damn sarcastic nature and me, Omi looked torn between taking it the wrong way or laughing to relieve the tension.

"sorry, I'm just flustered okay, I gotta go get the rest of my stuff, I'll be back soon."

Ran returned to watering the flowers, Omi gave me a pensive look.

"do you need any help?"

I thought for a moment, it would be easier to load my truck with an extra set of hands.

"uh…okay, if you want."

He nodded.

"okay, let me get ken."

My jaw dropped. Okay that was not helping, it was the cute soccer playing one that had me talking to myself in the first place.

"shoot me now."

I muttered as Omi and Ken came out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with chapter two of my first Weiss fiction. Nothing too dramatic happening in this chapter, but I promise things will get rolling.**

**And Now to the Review mailbag.**

**To Kuramas Girl Angel, thank you for taking the time to review I am glade you like it and hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**To Narijima, I am glade I caught your attention, that was my goal I am happy you like the maturity of it. I will try to add a little more detail and keep the spelling errors to a minimum. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Odious Feline: I'll try to update more often now that I know a few people are interested in my story and it isn't blowing goats like I thought it would. Anyhoo enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 2**

"Shoot me now."

I muttered as Omi and Ken came out.

"get in"

I stated as I unlocked my truck with the keyless entry.

"wow, this is an American truck"

so it seems, okay so he really was a jock, go figure.

"It's a dodge."

Omi pointed out, I nodded. My truck was one of my most prized possessions; it was a newer model, charcoal black and had every accessory right down to the leather seats. It was one of those hemi Dodges and I had gotten it in the crew cab, why was beyond me, I just wanted it I suppose. I turned on the engine, my stereo playing nine inch nails as I pulled out onto the road.

"you listen to Nine inch nails?"

Ken was in the passenger side seat, Omi in the back.

"yeah, they're cool."

I replied as Ken smirked and again I felt my face heating up, Why was talking to guys so hard for me, hell I had a phobia of them or something, I mean I could ogle one all day, but have him acknowledge me and dare I even say talk to me I turned into a drooling idiot.

"so were you born here?"

Omi asked as I pulled out onto the highway.

"Na, I was born in Canada, B.C. actually"

I stated, score one for me, I actually sounded half-confident with that statement. Omi nodded, he seemed genuinely curious.

"Where abouts in B.C. I heard it's a very nice province."

I nodded.

"I'm from the Okanagan"

Omi's eyes lit up.

"Really, isn't that where that one lake is that has the Ogapoka?"

I laughed as his mispronunciation.

"yes, but it's the Ogopogo."

Omi nodded.

"wow, when did you come to Japan?"

I shrugged my shoulders; I had forgotten really, it had been so long.

"I've been here a few years."

Omi nodded.

"So how old are you?"

Ken asked as I kept my eyes on the road.

"Twenty one why?"

Ken gave me a disbelieving look as I gave him a quick glance.

"Really? I thought you were my age"

Omi stated, I sighed, did I really look that young?

"no, I'm twenty one will be for the whole year."

Omi smirked.

"Your older than Ran."

I looked at Omi through my rear-view.

"The human air conditioner?"

I asked as Ken chuckled.

"Hey that's a new one for the ice princess as Yoji calls him."

I smirked, that was rather suiting from what I had seen of the icy leader of Weiss.

"ah, why is he so…you know cold?"

well there was a smart question. Omi gave Ken a warning look.

"Ran just has a hard time showing his feelings, he really does care, he just doesn't show it to many."

I nodded, sounded like the ice princess had some kind of issues.

"Sounds to me like he has an emotional impediment."

Omi grinned and Ken got that clueless lost look that translated to 'what does that mean, I'll laugh anyway'

I shook my head and pulled into my apartment building parking lot.

"this is where you live?"

Omi seemed disturbed, I mean sure it was nothing special, but it could have been worse right?

"It's nothing grand, but it beats living on the streets right?"

Omi looked embarrassed as we went up the flight of stairs to the third and final floor. I had lucked out and snagged the apartment at the end of the hall, it was a bit bigger than the other shoeboxes and the same price, the only problem, it needed to be seriously disinfected before I even considered sleeping in it. However, once I had it up to my standards it was a very nice apartment, the landlord had cut off some of my rent so I was paying the equitant to four hundred Canadian a month, everything included.

"It's not that much, but it's home."

Ken gave me a funny look.

"what?"

I hissed, so sue me it was a defence mechanism, just another one of my perks, if I didn't get embarrassed I got rude.

"nothing."

He averted his gaze as I surveyed my one room apartment.

"I think we can get it all in one load."

I stated Omi nodded in agreement.

"I agree, come on Ken Ken, let's take down the bed."

I nodded.

"No offence but that other bed smells weird."

Omi and Ken shared a look, a grin spreading across the athletes face.

"that's probably cause that's the bed Yoji always passes out in with his dates."

That was just sick.

"okay, note to self, take bleach to new room and give it a complete roof to floor bleaching."

Omi and Ken chuckled as we begun to move my stuff out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter three, enjoy and please review it just makes my day. Oh and if you have any suggestions or comments or dislikes of my story please feel free to let me know, I would appreciate it very much. Oh BTW I own nothing of Weiss except Tania and my twisted ideas.**

**Review Mailbag: **

**Kuramas Girl Angel,Thank you for reviewing again, I am glade you enjoyed the second chapter. Yeah Nine Inch Nails are a good band, somewhat eccentric but that's part of their allure I suppose, I just love the voice of the lead singer. **

**And a big thank you to Shemai for taking the time to read and review my story. I agree with you, all the Mary Sue stories i've come across make me want to puke my innards outso this is how 'You want me to what" was spawned. I am happy that you can relate to the character of Tania, i wanted to avoid the perfect characters that seem to haunt theses cursed mary sue stories, Oviously from your review i have done my job. Thank you for adding me to your favorites and for your complements, i am happy i brightened your day as you have brightened mine with your super nice review. **

**CHAPTER 3**

It was just past nine when Omi, Ken and the new girl arrived, her truck full of furniture, I blinked, she had a truck,and a rather expensive import at that.

"your back."

I stated, Tania gave me a look as if I had said the dumbest thing I could think of.

"and your point?"

she retorted, Omi and Ken grinned as the three started to unload her truck.

"well okay then."

I hobbled back into the house, my cigarette burnt down to the filter. It was nearly ten thirty when they finally finished moving Tania in, my 'pass out bed' as Ken and Omi called it was thrown into the trash. Tania and Omi entered the Kitchen as Ken headed down to the basement to watch a soccer game I suspected.

"finally that's over."

Tania hissed as she poured herself a glass of water.

"so."

I stated, giving her a Kudou grin, I was rewarded by her cheeks going a nice rosy red.

"you got a boyfriend?"

she looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"I'll take that as a no?"

she gave me a bazaar look that crossed between a frown and confusion.

"what?"

I asked, she shook her head and refused to look me in the eyes.

"nothing."

She stated as she retreated towards the stairs.

"what did I say?"

I asked, Omi shook his head, he was just as shocked as I was by her odd behaviour.

"maybe she just broke up with someone."

Omi offered, I nodded, it could be possible, I shook my head, I knew a fair bit about the opposite sex, didn't mean I understood them any better, women were so fickle sometimes.

I practically raced up to my room, I shut and locked the door behind me. Why had I reacted the way I had? It was just a stupid question and I acted as if Kudou had asked me to dump tar on myself and run naked down the street. I glared at my reflection in my mirror.

"idiot."

I hissed as I flopped down on my bed. I sighed, great, now all of Weiss thinks I'm a weirdo, well I was weird but that was out of context. I got to my feet and headed out onto my veranda, the city lights making it an eternal twilight, pissing me off that it was never truly dark in this city. I turned as I heard a soft knocking on my door.

"yeah?"

I asked as I opened my door, Omi smiled at me a plate of cookies and two tall glasses of milk in a tray. How could I tell him no, he was too cute for his own good and he damn well knew it too.

"hey, I thought you might like some company."

I nodded and let him into my room, I took a seat on my bed, he sat in my comfortable armchair.

"thanks"

I stated, unsure what to do, oddly with Omi I didn't feel like an idiot, I had only know him for a day and I was comfortable with him, not nervous at all, that was wierd.

"so did Yoji say something to offend you?"

he seemed concerned and I shook my head.

"no, I was just being a weirdo again, I've never had a boyfriend so I was kinda embarrassed."

Omi gave me a sympathetic look.

"why? If it makes you feel any better I've never had a girlfriend."

He was right it did make me feel better, well a little bit.

"really?"

Omi nodded.

"yeah, with school, work and the missions I don't really have time for anything else."

It made sense.

"oh"

I stated, he smiled and handed me a glass of milk.

"I made these, chocolate chip, I hear they are popular in Canada."

I smiled.

"you made these?"

he nodded as I bit into one, it was really good and fully of chocolaty goodness, I grinned this would have me bouncing off the walls in no time.

"Mmmm, yummy."

I stated as me and Omi giggled like kids.

"Something about chocolate makes you feel better."

Omi stated I nodded.

"That's because they give off the same chemical reaction in your body as sex does."

Omi blinked and I blushed.

"I'm sorry that was kinda a useless fact."

Omi grinned.

"no, it's just you said it so nonchalantly, it caught me off guard."

We both giggled as we finished off the rest of the plate.

"so, what do you like?"

Omi asked as I thought for a minuet.

"uh aside from chocolate, I like anime, it's cool."

Omi grinned.

"yeah?"

I nodded.

"yes, it's the best."

Omi beamed.

"me too."

He gave me a curious look.

"so what's it like, in BC?"

I sighed.

"well, where I lived, I was surrounded by mountains, I lived in a valley, in a small town."

Omi nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"it was nice, there were fields everywhere and no big cities for twenty miles, all country side and the lakes, I loved the lakes they were fun to go camping at."

Omi grinned.

"I've never been camping, it would be fun."

I nodded.

"well maybe one day I'll take you to BC and we'll go camping."

Omi's face lit up.

"really? You mean it?"

how could I say no.

"yes, I wouldn't have said if I didn't mean it."

Omi grinned.

"we'd have to take Kenken and Yoji and Ran."

I smirked.

"some how I doubt Yoji and Ran would be too thrilled at the idea."

Omi grinned.

"I could just give them the puppy dog eyes, it always works."

I smirked.

" I see."

Omi grinned as he got to his feet.

"you wanna watch an Anime?"

I nodded.

"sure."

He grinned and I followed him downstairs.

Ken looked up as we came downstairs.

"wanna watch an Anime with us Ken?"

Omi asked, Ken nodded, smiling at me, I felt the heat in my cheeks, good thing it was fairly dark in the room.

"he suckered you into watching Anime with him?"

I nodded.

"yep pulled my rubber arm right off."

Ken smirked.

"as long as it isn't Pokemon I'll watch it."

Omi grinned and grabbed a DVD I recognized it as Escaflowne.

"let me guess you're an Anime fan too?"

I nodded as I sat on the far end of the couch, Omi flopped down in the middle as the movie begun.

I hobbled down stairs hearing the TV on. I stopped and watched, Omi, Ken and Tania were all passed out on the old couch, the end credits of an Anime rolling. Ken had a bit of drool leaking out of his mouth, Omi was leaned over, using Tania's rear as a pillow and Tania, I jumped as my eyes met hers.

"your awake?"

she raised an eyebrow, her glasses weren't on and I could see her steel green eyes, reminding me of a stormy day.

"it appears that way."

I could not tell if she was belittling or just stating the fact. She yawned and slowly pushed Omi up, sneaking out from under the still sleeping teen.

"for a bunch of assassins, they sure are heavy sleepers."

I nodded as she grinned.

"you got a camera?"

I nodded, pointing to the digital of Omi's. She nodded and turned it on.

"time to wake up."

she leaned down beside ken, camera ready.

"what are you doing?"

she gave me a look and smirked, that meant trouble I could tell.

"just watch."

She took a deep breath and hollered, Ken's eyes went wide and she took the picture, the flash only screwed Ken up more and he jumped to his feet, tackling Tania who squeaked in alarm as both toppled to the floor. I snickered; I didn't think she planned on that happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, back with chapter four hope you enjoy, as usual review and let me know if you like it, love it or it sucks goats, also if you have any comments or questions please feel free to add them in your reviews. **

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania.**

**Review Mailbag:**

**Kuramas Girl Angel**, thank you for reviewing, yeah Mary sues are the root of all that is evil, if you don't mind I would love to read your little ditty, what is it called?

**Shemai, **lol it's funny you should say that about Tania on a mission, don't worry she will be on a mission soon. And she is most defiantly meeting up with the Schwarz boys. I have the first 15 chapters or so, I will try to get them out every few days if I can, depends on how lazy I am, lol.

**Thank you for all your great reviews, they mean a lot to me!**

**Chapter 4**

"what's going on?"

Omi was wide-awake and watching Ken and Tania.

Tania's eyes were wide as saucers as Ken sat on her pinning her to the floor, he looked annoyed and still half asleep.

"why did you yell in my ear?"

He growled, glaring at Tania as her face went bright red.

"to get a picture of you scared shitless, now get off."

Ken glared down at her.

"that's what you get for being a heavy sleeper."

She growled and struggled to get out from under Ken.

"I'm sorry okay."

She squirmed as Ken got a sadistic glint in his eyes, I knew that look all too well. Before he could say anything Tania gave a grunt and used her hands to shove Ken onto the floor. I raised an eyebrow, I didn't think she was that strong, showed how much I knew.

"hey"

Ken protested as Tania got to her feet, a blush still on her cheeks as she brushed off invisible dust from her shirt.

"here"

Tania handed the camera to Omi who reviewed the picture, giggling as he saw the picture.

"Ken Ken you look like your eyes are going to pop out of your skull."

Tania and Omi giggled as she looked at the picture, I knew right away that she and Omi would become good friends

"what, no way"

Ken sounded put out as he looked at the picture, giving Tania a dirty look as he got a good look at his startled picture.

"you'll get yours, just you wait."

Tania raised an eyebrow.

"whatever."

Ken rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bed."

He announced, grumbling as he passed me.

"you two should be getting to bed, you'll have to enrol in Omi's school tomorrow."

Omi and Tania both gave me weird looks.

"Yoten, Tania's twenty one, she's done school"

My jaw dropped.

"your twenty one?"

she nodded.

"all year."

I gave her a dry look, her and her damn cynical humour.

"you look younger is all."

I stated, she sighed.

"so I'm told."

I smirked.

"your second oldest here you know"

She nodded.

"do I get a gold star?"

I shook my head.

"you're an odd one."

She yawned.

"I'll take that as a compliment, I'm begged, night ya all."

She passed me and headed upstairs, Omi gave me a bemused look.

"What?"

I asked as he shook his head.

"nothing Yoten, I'm going to bed."

I nodded and followed Omi upstairs; I too was ready to sleep.

Ken rudely awakened me the next morning. I was peacefully sleeping when he comes ripping into my room hollering at me.

"Hey wake up, it's time to get up!"

I groaned and turned over, cuddling my blankets.

"no, I don wanna"

I heard Ken move then I screamed as he ripped my blankets off.

"you asshole."

I screamed as I bolted up, I was a patient person, but being woken up before I was ready made me see red and god help the poor fool who decided to rouse me from my slumber.

"get out!"

I screamed, firing a pillow at a very stunned Ken, I relished in his 'deer caught in headlights' expression as he tore out of my room, I slammed my door behind him.

I looked us as I heard yelling.

"you asshole."

I smirked, she wouldn't dare call Ran an asshole and Omi was sitting at the island beside me, so that only left one person, Ken. Said person tore into the kitchen, fear in his chocolate eyes.

"what did you do, she's only been here for a night and she's screaming at you."

I berated as Ken gave me a dirty look.

"I only went to wake her up, she freaked on me, I guess she's not a morning person."

Omi giggled.

"well you know how Yoten is early in the morning, I bet she's the same way."

Ken and Omi smirked as I rolled my eyes, such children.

"I doubt I'm hung-over though."

I looked up, Tania had her hair in a sloppy ponytail, probably to keep her hair out of her face, I envied her for her hair, it was nicer than mine and it pissed me off that she neglected it so much.

"why do you say that?"

I asked as she nodded to Omi.

"well when these two told me the bed in my room was your _entertaining _ bed I figured it out."

I nodded well she was observant.

"and from they way your damn near making love to your coffee suggests your hung over."

I gave her a surprised look. She was good.

"you ever consider being a detective?"

she shook her head.

"no, I'm just observant to a fault."

She smiled, I returned it, it was the first real smile I had seen her crack.

"oh?"

She again blushed, then nodded and conveniently turned her back to me to.

"java, where is it?"

she turned, staring at my cup I pointed to the coffee maker on the counter.

"over there, cream is in the fridge, sugar is beside the coffee pot."

She nodded and found a cup, pouring herself some coffee, she left it black as she took a seat beside Omi.

"not a morning person Tania Chan?"

Tania nodded, looking a bit confused.

"no offence, but why do you call me Chan after my name?"

I smirked as Omi blushed.

"well it's used kinda like a nickname, I call all my girl friends that."

I raised an eyebrow.

"did I miss something here?"

Tania rolled her eyes.

"not like that, he means all his friends that are girls, he's not claiming to be a Mack daddy."

I grinned, I would have never pictured her to even know what a Mack daddy was. Omi gave us a confused look, his cheeks reddening.

"well yeah, anyways, I don't have to call you that if you don't like it."

He finished quickly as Tania shook her head.

"no that's okay, just making sure it didn't mean like stupid or ugly or something like that."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Omi couldn't say a bad thing about anyone to save his life, could you chibi?"

Omi gave me a glare.

"I am not a chibi."

Tania looked amused.

"chibi?"

I nodded.

"am expression meant for one who is I guess has child like cuteness."

Tania grinned.

"chibi"

Omi glared at me then to her.

"I am not a chibi."

We all laughed, pausing as Ran walked into the room. Tania blinked as they looked at each other.

"awkward moment."

She stated, I chuckled as she broke the ice, Ran turned and went about getting himself a cup of coffee.

I gave Omi a questioning look, he shook his head, obviously Ran's behaviour or lack of was a normal thing around here.

"Speech impediment?"

I questioned, Yoji snickered and I received my first death glare from Abyssinian. I blinked, sure it was a nasty look, but it made his eyes glow like amethyst gems and I found myself liking those stone cold eyes.

"uh, yeah."

I stated, my face starting to heat up from the glare that was practically seeing into my soul.

"give her a break Ran."

Yoji stated, the glare turning to the blond.

"Hn."

Ran grunted and vacated the premises.

"and they say I have issues?"

The three social males laughed.

"well I gotta go to school."

Omi stated, panic welled in my head, he was leaving me here alone with the other three, one of which I was sure hated my guts.

"Don't worry Chibi, well look after her."

Yoji piped in as Omi nodded and grabbed his beg.

"see you later."

With that he was gone and I was left in a awkward silence with Kudou and Hidaka.

"arighty then."

I stated, sounding like Ace Ventura as I received two confused stares, my face heating up yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys, back with chapter five, hope you all enjoy it and please remember to review.**

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania.**

**Review Mailbag:**

**To Narijima **Thanks for reviewing, sorry if the dialog was a bit hard to follow, I will try to fix that,lol.

**To Tre-chan **Thank you for the nice review, I am happy you like Tania and her not-so-perfectness.

**Thank you for all your great reviews, they mean a lot to me!**

**Chapter 5**

Yoji grinned.

"so for living here you don't speak much Japanese do you?"

I shrugged; I knew enough to get by.

"It's a hard language to pick up, but I just prefer to speak English."

Yoji nodded, his emerald eyes full of mirth, did this ass just like making me squirm? The smirk on his face said yes. I gave him a scrutinizing gaze, his English was as good as mine was.

"And I was curious since you speak English with no accent what-so-ever your not full blood Japanese are you?"

he smirked.

"your one of the few who figured that out, I'm half American."

I snorted.

"great a Yankee."(1)

Ken snickered as Yoji gave me an irritated look, I had hit a nerve there.

"I resent that comment."

I smirked, not able to pass up a chance to make Kudou squirm.

"well you should."

He rolled his eyes, he obviously didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"well steering away from that subject."

He stated as I shook my head, men and their damn pride.

"we should go over the schedule with you for the working hours for the flower shop."

I blinked as Yoji held up a calendar; Manx hadn't said anything about working the flower shop. I had my other cover job.

"uh, I already have a cover job."

Yoji raised his eyebrow as I leaned against the counter.

"oh, and what would that be?"

I was tempted to say I was a sex physiologist, but decided against it as I realized what kind of look I would get from Yoji if I said that.

"I work at the Royal Inn restaurant."

Yoji lifted an eyebrow.

"wow, that's a pretty ritzy restaurant."

I nodded as he took a seat near me.

"yeah I know, I just do the prep work, helping out the head chef, it's not glorious but it pays well."

Yoji nodded, I hated how he maintained eye contact, it was creeping me out and I found myself stumbling for words as my face heated up.

"like you need a good paying job in our line of expertise."

He put in, finally looking to his feet for a brief second as I snorted.

"well at least I know how to fillet an enemy."

Yoji chuckled, his green eyes dancing with mirth.

"you're a morbid girl you know this right?"

I shrugged, I mean I must have had a few screws loose and at least one hinge coming undone for being an assassin and actually enjoying it.

"it takes all kinds I suppose."

I stated, not wanting to get into my philosophical attitude towards killing a person, I hardly got it myself and as it was he already thought I was a knob.

Ken cleared his throat.

"so, what weapon do you have?"

Tania looked to Ken.

"uh, well you see, I trained and all but technically I have no weapon to speak of."

Ken snickered as Tania gave him a warning look.

"look a desk job doesn't need a weapon, this was kinda last minuet okay, so give me a break."

She had a mysterious look in her grey eyes as she gave Ken and me both a dirty look, she sighed and looked to me.

"well you need a weapon, so what will it be Tania?"

I gave her an encouraging smile as Tania visibly relaxed and spoke.

"well I seen these blades once, but they were like a cross between a cops nightstick and a large dagger, whatever the hell those are called."(2)

Her tone was thoughtful, Ken looked confused as hell, I sort of caught onto what she meant but not entirely.

"wow, how hard would it be to learn to wield that?"

Ken asked,interested, I looked to Yoji, ken did have a good point.

"It will take her a while."

Yoji stated I nodded as he looked from Ken to me, his eyes serious.

"for now, do you have a weapon you are experienced with?"

I thought for a second,the only weapon I was any good with was a gun.

"well I can use a gun"

Yoji sighed and Ken nodded.

"that will have to do, we can get you your blade thingys later on this week, until then, you better get a gun."

I nodded as Yoji's expression lightened up.

"so, what's your code name?"

Yoji asked as I shrugged.

"well being true to the whole cat breed thing, I was thinking Calico."

Yoji smirked.

"I like it."

Ken grinned and I felt my cheeks warm instantly, damn him, thankfully they didn't notice or they just pretended not to, seeing that blushing was a bad habit I had picked up and was doing it all the time.

Yoji sighed and got to his feet.

"well I gotta go open with Ran, so I'll see you guys later."

With that he left and I was alone with Hidaka Ken, my current crush.

"so you wanna come to the park with me, I have to coach my kids for soccer in an hour."

I nodded, I might as well, there would be nothing else to do for the morning and some fresh air might do me some good.

"okay"

I stated, fighting the blush that was creeping back onto my face.

"okay, I'll meet you out front in an hour."

HE was up and gone like a shot, I blinked.

"okay."

I slowly stated as I headed up to my room to get dressed, wash my face and get ready to watch little kids play soccer.

Ran gave me a funny look as I hobbled into the flower shop I guess he thought I was overacting, seeing that Tania wasn't here to observe me and my not so broken foot.

"did you show her hours to her?"

His voice cold as usual as I shook my head.

"she already has a cover job, a nice one too."

Ran growled in annoyance, it was funny to think Ran had a different growl for his moods and even funnier to think I had the growls figured out.

"look, I may have to act gimped but I can still run the till and do inventory with this damn piece of crap on my foot."

Ran nodded and gave me a serious look, meaning that we were having a job talk.

"she is off."  
I raised an eyebrow.

"why, cause she didn't start crying when you gave her your death glare?"

he shook his head.

"no, do you notice she will look at you and then refuse to make eye contact?"

I nodded, I had noticed I had also noticed that she blushed at everything, obviously she had not been around so many guys at once in her life.

"yeah, but she also blushes, I just think she's shy."

Ran snorted, translated to 'I don't buy it'

"look Ran, she's fine, Manx checked her out and she is a good agent."

I stated the facts, but being stubborn as he was Ran still did not look convinced.

"what do you have against her?"

I asked as Ran gave me a tired look.

"just keep an eye on her, she's not assassin material."

I raised my eyebrow, how did he figure that out on his own?

"come on Ran, at least give her a chance, you haven't even seen her in battle yet, I mean sure she will need to learn to wield a weapon, but for now she can shoot and that will have to do, Manx picked her for a reason and you know it."

Ran seemed to consider this.

"I still don't trust her."

I chuckled, like I didn't see that one coming.

"that's what you said about ken and look at him, he's harmless and dumb as a post." (3)

Ran's lips twitched as he started to sweep, I had damn near made him smirk.

"give her a chance Ran."

I stated as he hn'ed and gave a curt nod, stupid prick.

I stepped out into the sunlit street, spotting Ken who held two helmets in his hands.

"what are those for?"

I asked as he grinned nodding to the bike beside him.

"my bike."

I shook my head.

"no way am I riding on that death trap"

Ken raised an eyebrow it suited him. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"you afraid?"

he teased, smirking, I gave him a dry look I would not let him get to me, not that easily.

"no I am not afraid, I just don't want to be a smear on the freeway."

I retorted Ken just shook his head.

"come on, it saves on gas and it's easier to get around."

I shook my head as he approached me, holding up the violet helmet.

"I'll even let you wear the cool helmet."

I shook my head.

"no way"

he grinned.

"chicken."

I glared at him.

"I am not scared."

He nodded, grinning like a fool.

"it's okay to be scared."

I glared at him no way was I scared.

"give me that."

I hissed as I took the helmet and put it on.

"see."

He stated as he straddled the bike, starting it.

"well get on and hold on."

I nodded, getting on behind him, I locked my arms around his toned waist and screamed like a banshee as he took off.

"are you trying to kill me?"

I yelled, he laughed and gunned the bike, I leaned forward and held on for dear life as the wind ripped at my clothing, if I was falling off then I was taking him down with me. I could faintly smell his cologne and it was nice.

As we came to a stop I still held onto Ken.

"you can let go now."

I blinked.

"are we there?"

I regretted the ride ending so abruptly, I was just getting used to the crotch rocket.

"yeah, your kinda cutting off my air."

I release him.

"sorry."

I stated as I got off the bike, handing my helmet back to Ken who set it on his bike with his.

"told you there was nothing to be scared of."

He arrogantly stated, practically strutting into the park as I rolled my eyes and walked beside him.

"you drove like a mad man just to scare me didn't you?"

I accused he looked pleased with himself.

"told you I'd get you back."

He grinned and sprinted off.

"get back here asshole."

I yelled chasing after him intent on beating the crap out of him.

**(1) in regards to that term I mean no disrespect, remember this is how Tania thinks, not necessarily how i think. **

**(2) Okay if you have played Soul Calibur II and seen the weapons Talim has then you will know what I'm talking about, does anyone know what they are called? Please drop me a review and let me know, thank you!**

**(3) Okay I am a Kenken fan but in this fic he's a dork and gets bashed on by Yoji and Tania a lot, especially later on in the fiction where he so deserved to get made fun of and hit, literally. **

**AN:  There it was, a bit of foreshadowing as well, so please review, I want to get at least three reviews before I post the next chapter, as usual any comments, suggestions or questions please feel free to ask them. Anyhoo have a good one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania.**

**A/N ** **I Know I was going to wait for three reviews but Tre-chan and Kuramas girl angle have be so patiently awaiting the next chapter so I just had to post it. Sorry for the wait guys.**

**Review Mailbag:**

**To Tre-chan **Sorry for being so confusing with who is saying what I'll try to fix that for you as for the POV I can add a page break for ya, thanks for reviewing.

**To Kuramas Girl Angel **Thank you for letting me know about the elbow swords, I thought they had like some funky name for them but this works just as well so thank you for reviewing and letting me know it was a big help!

**Thank you for all your great reviews, they mean a lot to me!**

**Chapter 6**

We stopped at the large field, children practicing soccer. I stopped and hung back I hated children, they were weird little things that never left you alone. I cringed and watched as they crowded around Ken who avidly paid attention to the ungodly little beasts. Ken looked up to me, waving me over. I shook my head and headed into the park for a walk no way was I babysitting a bunch of snot nosed children. I stopped on a stone bridge, looking down into the creek below me. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise as I turned, feeling someone watching me. I turned around and was greeted by nothing I shook my head.

"get a grip."

I hissed to myself and headed back to the playing field. I stopped by the trees that out skirted the playing field, taking a seat in the shade as Ken ran around like a big kid, laughing and having a grand old time.

"I wish I had half that energy."

I turned looking up. A man in his mid twenties smirked down at me. He was American, that much I knew, he was dressed in a beige Armani suit and wore a pair of spiffy black rimmed glasses that suited him and his black hair perfectly. He was tall and had wide shoulders, suggesting he worked out.

"yeah, just watching them makes me tired."

I chuckled as he faintly smiled, he was cute, for an older guy.

"what's your name?"

he asked, I blinked, what was wrong with this guy why was he talking to me, a complete stranger?

"uh, it's Tania."

I awkwardly stated, blushing as he nodded.

"that's an original name, does it mean anything?"

his tone was nice but somehow it did not suit him, I felt myself blush even more as I nodded.

"it means the strength of ten, or so I was told by my late father."

He nodded, mainly to himself, and then his cerulean eyes went cold and I found myself caught off guard as he leaned closer.

"The name is Crawford and a word of advice"

He leaned down more, his face right in mine.

"Seeing that you're the new cat in town I'll only tell you once, get out while you still can little girl."

The hairs on my neck stood on end.

"Tania?"

I turned as I heard Ken's voice, he was heading my way, I turned back just in time to see that the man was gone.

"there you are"

Ken stated, blinking and taking in my appearance, I guess Crawford had scared me more that I would have liked to admit.

"Are you okay, you look pale?"

I shook my head as Ken helped me to my feet, his hand warm.

"just before you came, some guy in glasses named Crawford told me to basically quit Weiss."

Ken's eyes went wide.

"Crawford was here?"

I nodded as Ken tugged me forward, nearly making me loose my footing.

"shit, come on, before the rest of Swartz decides to say hello."

I nodded as Ken continued to pull me towards the parking lot, he was unnerved, that much I knew from the look in his eyes.

"come on."

He hissed as we jogged to where he had parked his bike, stopping as he stared at the two people near his bike.

"nice day for a ride ne?"

A tall man with a mane of red hair asked, he had a German accent, arrogance flashed in his emerald eyes as he sat upon Ken's bike for some reason I instantly liked the bugger.

"Mastermind."

Ken hissed at the red headed one then looking to the other one spat out,

"And Prodigy."

'Prodigy' stood beside the bike, he was about my height but looked to be fifteen or so, he had dark hair and indigo blue eyes full of contempt as he looked at Ken and I much like he would look at a couple of cockroaches.

Ken growled as his body tensed up.

"what do you want?"

he hissed, the German nodded to me.

"just curious as to who the new Kitten is, can't say I'm impressed, is Persia running low on agents, has to send in the secretaries now?"

I gave the German a dark look, who did he think he was, I wasn't that good I'd admit that, but I wasn't that bad either.

"oh, did that anger you my dear?"

he taunted, I narrowed my eyes something about this man irked me and oddly fascinated me at the same time. I still wanted nothing better to do than to drill him in that smart mouth of his at that moment.

"I don't know what you problem is, but I'm sure it's hard to pronounce."

I retorted The German looked amused; he had the audacity to laugh at me.

"Ha. Your funny."

I felt his telepathy pick at my mind; he was trying to get into my head. His eyes widened as I put up my barriers and he found that he couldn't get in that made me smirk.

"what the hell?"

I smirked more, enjoying that look of confusion that crossed his face.

"don't bother, your kind can't get to me."

I informed him as he raised an eyebrow, that cocky grin sliding back into place.

"well that is unexpected, not many can learn that trick."

I smirked, quick witted I was.

"maybe your just not as good as you think you are Mastermind"

He gave me a dark look his partner slightly smirked.

"I may not be able to read your mind, but I can sure as hell mess with it in other ways."

I saw an orange blur and fell to the ground, pain lancing through my stomach.

"leave her alone."

Ken yelled, struggling against some unforeseen force that held him in place.

"little bitch"

The German hissed as I rolled away from his kick meant to get me in the face. I got to my feet glaring at the smirking German. Stupid snide son of a bitch that he was.

"come on, fight me, if you even know how to throw a punch."

I glared at him, I was getting sick of being told I couldn't fight, no one had even seen me fight yet so what the hell?

"Come on darling, plant one on me."

He leaned down giving me a good piece of flesh to hit, I grinned and pulled my arm back, the crack of bone on bone was loud as the German roared in pain, blood pouring out of his nose as I went at him my fist on fire. I'd show him just how good I could fight. I did a little hop to gain momentum as I threw a punch to his face, putting my entire body weight behind it, I smirked as the stunned German fell to the ground.

"jackass!"

I yelled letting go of all my self control as I kicked him in the ribs, gaining another scream of pain, oddly enjoying causing the cocky bastard pain.

He was on his feet in seconds, madder than a hornet, I was not afraid however, though I probably should have been. I leapt onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck cutting off his air, or at least that was my plan. I screamed as he grabbed me by the collar, flipping to the ground, knocking the air out of me as I tried to gasp for air and get back to my feet.

"you little shit."

He was pissed off; blood ran down the front of his ugly green suit. I felt an odd sensation and I saw his hand coming at my face, I blinked and saw his hand flying at my face, I blocked his punch and again something flashed and I saw him grabbing me by the throat, I blinked again and he did as I had just seen him do a brief second before. I head butted him and cracked him in the face, he screamed in pain as I nearly broke his nose. I kicked him in the sternum and scrambled to my feet.

"Ken!"

I yelled as said person went soaring over my head, rolling into the grass at any other time I would have found it funny, but not now.

"hey!"

I growled, glaring at Prodigy, he smirked and waved his hand as if telling us to get going, keeping his gaze towards the cursing German who was still on the ground.

"Come on."

I yelled as I drug Ken to his feet and towards his bike, my heart racing as the German glared daggers at me.

"Keys"

I ordered as I searched Ken's pockets.

"shit"

I cursed as I started the Bike.

"come on Hidaka."

I hissed as he gave me a groggy look.

"you have to drive"

He wheezed as I nodded and he crawled on behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You little bitch!"

The German was stumbling towards the bike, that's all I needed to instantly learn to ride a crotch rocket.

I gunned the bike and we screamed down the road.

"go home."

Ken yelled as I noticed a dark car coming up fast on our ass.

"Uh Ken what do I do?"

he cursed looking behind us, I felt my heart beat wildly as the car gained on us.

"you have to go faster."

Ken stated easier said than done. Then it hit me, that same feeling of seeing a few seconds into the future, I was too scared to ponder it and at the moment I didn't care about anything but getting away from that car. I concentrated and was able to see the cars seconds before I got to them, so I gunned the bike, Ken screaming his head off as I went through traffic at ridiculous speeds, gasping for air as Ken's grip around my waist tightened.

After we lost Swartz, I brought the bike to a stop as we parked behind the Koneko.

"Holy shit, where did you learn to drive like that?"

Ken was yelling, amazement in his eyes.

"not even I am that crazy to speed like that in traffic."

I felt my face heat up.

"you told me to go faster, so I did."

I stated as He laughed.

"you got guts Tan, I'll give you that."

He clapped me on the back as we headed in the back door I was tired as hell.

"hey you guys"

Omi stated smiling as I sat at the island.

"Tania, you okay?"

There was concern in Omi's voice, I shook my head looking to Ken.

"Swartz just attacked us in public."

Ken stated giving Omi a grim look as Omi's smile turned to a frown.

"what happened?"

Omi asked as I sighed and leaned against the island countertop.

"I don't know Crawford told me to quit Weiss, so me and Ken went to leave, only that German and the boy were waiting for us."

Ken nodded as I related the story to Omi.

"yeah, then Mastermind decided to attack Tania, man I never thought you could fight like that"

Ken stated, his eyes excited as he smirked at me.

"you sure showed that German a thing or two."

I blushed.

"well I do not like to fight, but I will and when I do I mean it."

Omi nodded.

"how did you two get away?"

HE asked as Ken grinned.

"I was kinda out of it because Prodigy was teaching me to fly, but Tania drove my bike like a pro, she went at top speed through the traffic like it was nothing, we lost Swartz fifteen blocks back."

Omi looked impressed.

"wow, good thing you had her there to save your behind Ken."

Omi grinned as Ken nodded.

"yeah, thank you Tania."

I blushed crimson as Ken gave me a huge hug, Omi grinned at me knowingly, the little shit.

"okay, need to breath here Ken."

I coughed as he released me.

"sorry."

He grinned sheepishly asI nodded, my face still burning.

"Hey,sup ya all."

Yoji stated and entered the room, Ran behind him.

Tania looked like a tomato and Ken was grinning like a fool.

"What did we miss?"

I asked as Tania's eyes widened.

"Nothing."

She stated averting her gaze as I raised an eyebrow, obviously something was up.

"Swartz just attacked us in public."

Ken stated, I heard Ran growled behind me.

After Tania and Ken told us what had happened we decided to make a plan.

"I do not know what Swartz is up to, but from now on, we travel in pairs or not at all, you two were lucky today."

Ran looked from Ken to Tania.

"but why would Crawford tell Tania to quit Weiss?"

Omi asked as Tania nodded.

"I mean I've never met them, so why me?"

Ran looked contemplative.

"I don't know, those Swartz bastards like to play games but until we figure it out, be careful, everyone."

We all nodded, Swartz we could handle as Weiss, but if they singled one of us out, then we did not stand a chance against the bastards.

Tania looked drained.

"are you feeling okay?"

I asked she weakly smiled.

"yea, just tired is all, I'm going to go take a nap okay?"

with that she got up and made her way up to her room. I gave Ken a questioning look.

"did that bastard hurt her?"

Ken shook his head.

"no, he knocked her down then she hurt him, I didn't think she fought like that, it was wild, like she enjoyed hurting him and knew exactly what to do."

I grinned.

"so she is more than a secretary."

Ken nodded.

"she drives like a mad man, woman."

I smirked, he had that amazed look in his eyes.

"so what's the deal between you two?"

Ken blushed.

"nothing, we're just friends."

I nodded, I didn't believe him for a second.

"but you want to be more?"

Ken glared at me.

"butt out Kudou."

He hissed, I knew enough not to provoke Ken's temper, not with this cumbersome cast on my foot.

"okay, fine, I was just going to give you some advice."

Ken rolled his eyes, contrary to what people said, Ken could be and was an asshole at times.

"fine your loss."

I stated as I smirked at the fuming Hidaka.

I yawned as I stepped into my room, why was I so tired? I sighed looking in my mirror.

"what happened today?"

I asked my reflection, she only gave me a confused look, figured.

"I did some weird look into the future shit."

I sighed, it was like that movie where the dude got bitten by the spider and got theses powers, but I hadn't been bitten by some mutated creature.

"fuck."

I hissed, no one around to hear me cuss as I flopped onto my bed, the question was should I go to my team leader as ask his help? He already hated me it seemed. I sighed, I could tell Omi, but I didn't want him to think I was some kind freak, freakier than I already was. Damn decisions, either way I was screwed. I decided to sleep on it and see what my brain told me in a few hours.

**Please Review! Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania.**

**A/N ** **Hey back with chapter 7 Sorry for the wait guys. Hope you enjoy!**

**Review Mailbag:**

**TO Tre-chan** really, you think Crawford sounds like an old man? Yeah I just had to bring in SchuSchu he is my favourite character I just love his evil little smirks so he will be in this more as well as the rest of Schwartz. BTW thank you for reviewing so often, it really makes my day to know some one is reading my first fan fic ever and enjoying it

**To KujiKiri** First off thanks for reviewing and thank you for letting me know what the weapons were called, I was wracking out my brain to find then so thank you kindly. In addition, I loved your suggestion about Tania and her weapons and how she can make it an art form, so thank you very much for your awesome review!

**Thank you for all your great reviews, they mean a lot to me! Have a Happy day!**

**Chapter 7**

I was surprised how much two hours of sleep regenerated my tired body. I stretched and headed downstairs, it was nearly suppertime as I glanced down at my watch.

"hey Tania, feeling better?"

I nodded as Omi smiled at me.

"that's good, are you hungry?"

He asked as I nodded, my stomach saying the same thing.

I grinned Omi was a good cook.

"My god Omi where did you learn to cook like this?"

Omi blushed as I tore into his prepared meal.

"I just picked it up; you probably have a few good recipes up your sleeve."

I nodded.

"we'll have to swap a few, I really like this teriyaki chicken."

Omi smiled.

"thank you Tania Chan."

Ran gave me a weird look then spoke; actually spoke to me.

"would you follow me to the mission room, I need to speak with you."

He gave Yoji an accusing glare.

"In private."

I felt my heart rate pick up.

"your not going to kill me are you?"

I asked Ran's lip twitched, was he actually trying not to smirk?

"don't be ridiculous."

He snorted as he rose and I slowly followed, looking back at Omi.

"save me"

I mouthed as I followed Ran down into the mission room.

Ran shut the door and looked me in the eyes.

"how was it that you managed to land a hit on Mastermind?"

his tone was accusing, suspicious even.

"look, I told you, I can shield the telepath, I caught him off guard, Swartz seems to think I'm just some weak secretary."

Ran nodded, I glared at him.

"I am not weak, I know you hate me, but since you're my leader I got to tell you, something… unbelievable happened when I was fighting Mastermind."

Ran raised an eyebrow; I took this as a queue to continue.

"when he came after me, I saw what he was going to do seconds before he did it, that's also how I drove Ken's bike so fast, I could see the traffic patterns before I got to them."

Ran's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not lying, why would I make this up?"

He gave me an even look.

"the proof is that I hit Mastermind and drove Ken's bike so fast, you hear what Ken said."

He stared up at me shock in his amethyst eyes.

"How, did this happen?"

He growled as he got to his feet as I shook my head.

"I don't know, when Mastermind attacked me it happened, like odd foresight or something."

Ran thought for a moment, his expression unreadable.

"this could work to our advantage you do realize?"

I nodded.

"so your not mad or wierded out?"

Ran shook his head.

"no, it took guts to tell me, I underestimated you, I can see your are more than a secretary and I am glade to have you in Weiss."

I blushed.

"thank you Ran"

He nodded, I was in a state of shock, since did Ran the ice princess act like a human?

"you deserved it Tania."

I nodded as we headed back upstairs, I got three expectant looks, I looked to Ran and nodded my consent of course the rest of Weiss had a right to know. Ran looked to the three.

"Tania has discovered that she can somehow sense something's moments before they happen, a sort of last second precognitive power."

Yoji, Omi and Ken all looked stunned.

"wow, that's incredible."

Omi stated, I nodded, feeling a bit insecure as the three stared at me.

"so you can like see shit just before it happens, is that how you fought Mastermind?"

Ken asked as I nodded.

"yes, and when I was riding your bike, I was using it to dodge the upcoming traffic."

Ken looked shocked.

"wow, that's a neat trick to have."

Yoji smiled at me I mentally thanked Yoji as he gave me a reassuring grin again I blushed.

"well that's one up on Swartz"

Omi stated the rest nodded.

"as long as your not all freaked out by it."

All four shook their heads in unison, I laughed.

"good to know."

Tania looked relieved as soon as she realized we didn't hold her newfound ability against her. She had only been here for a few days and I felt as if I had known her for years, she just gave off that at ease feeling, I was sure Omi and Ken felt it too, and Ran, well Ran was Ran but even he seemed to like her.

"anyone up for ice-cream?"

I offered, Omi's eyes lit right up.

"Yeah"

Tania nodded, even Ran agreed. We decided to walk, it was just about sunset and we had enough time to go there and walk back in the dark, not that it mattered, I pitied the poor fool who tried to rob a group of assassins. It was fairly quiet as we entered the ice cream shop, only a few couples were sitting in the booths, enjoying their sweets.

"Who's' having what?"

I asked as we headed up to the counter, Omi grinned and bounded up to the counter with a child like prance.

"I'll have strawberry."

Ken nodded.

"Chocolate"

Ran stepped forward.

"Vanilla"

I looked to Tania.

"I'll have espresso flake."

I nodded.

"I second that one."

We laughed as the girl behind the counter went about getting our orders. We took a big booth in the back, I smirked as Omi and Ken crowded Tania, trapping her in-between them much to her discomfort as her cheeks went pink.

I took a seat beside Ran on the opposite side of the table.

The girl returned shortly, our orders in a tray. As she handed Omi his, she fumbled. Tania grabbed the cone before it met the table. Omi looked at Tania and she looked at him, both started howling, the server looked confused as hell, I didn't blame her, I thought it was odd too, save for the fact that I knew Tania had apparently just used her gift again.

"good save."

Ken grinned as Tania licked her ice cream; Ken seemed way too interested in watching her tongue and Tania was unaware of what mischief she was causing by the simple task.

"hey Hidaka."

I stated Ken blinked as the server held out his ice cream.

His face went a nice rosy color as Tania raised her eyebrow.

"okay"

she slowly stated, leaning back as Ken gave a nervous chuckle.

"ehehehe"

he glanced at me, I smirked and gave him a playful wink.

"Yummy"

Omi stated, lapping up his ice-cream, Tania shook her head and continued to eat hers. After we had finished we decided to go for a stroll down the beach before heading back home.

"Wow, isn't it gorgeous?"

Tania exclaimed as she stared over the sea, the sun was just setting, casting a deep violet across the area, making it look like it was twilight.

"yeah"

Omi stated as Tania gave him a playful shove.

"hey"

Tania grinned impishly.

"chibi"

she teased, Omi glared at her and Tania took off down the beach, Omi on her ass. I shook my head, laughing as she weaved and dodged Omi, only an inch out of his reach. I smiled, I had thought she would be super shy, but apparently once she got to know us she seemed more open, more her true self. I had learned from Ken that she had quite the temper, I wouldn't have pegged her for a hot head. I could tell she was stubborn.

"Chibi kins"

she yelled as Omi chased her.

"Tania!"

he protested as Ken joined the game.

"Come on Omi, we can catch her."

I looked to Ran who watched in mild amusement.

"still don't trust her?"

Ran shook his head.

"I do trust her."

I sighed, since when did Ran change his mind or admit he was wrong? What was this world coming to?

I smirked as Omi and Ken decided to double-team me. I decided to see if I could call upon my ability at will, I grinned as I saw Ken come at me, Omi the opposite way, I grinned and ducked, Omi and Ken managing to run into each other.

"losers"

I stated laughing, this only made the pair madder, I could hear Yoji chuckling behind me.

"you shit"

Ken hissed as I tore off down the beach.

"Tania wait"

Omi yelled as he lagged behind Ken and me.

"oh Tania come here"

Ken yelled, gaining on me as I stopped, Ken tackling me.

"uff"

I grunted as we landed in the sand, Ken pinning me.

"get off, your crushing me!"

I hollered as Omi caught up, grinning as he launched onto Ken, dog piling me.

"get off!"

I hollered laughing my face off as Ken and Omi refused to let me up.

"your two are so dead"

I giggled as Ran and Yoji caught up.

"help me"

I hollered as Yoji laughed, even Ran managed a small smirk.

"okay you two win, lemme up"

They did and I got to my feet, slugging Ken in the arm.

"hey, that hurt"

he rubbed his arm, I smirked.

"you big baby."

Omi and Yoji chuckled as Ken gave me a deflated look.

"oh? My turn?"

I saw his hand coming at my shoulder, I grinned as he pulled his arm back, I blocked his hit and grabbed his arm, bringing it behind his back so that I gave him a chicken wing.

"hey"

Ken protested as I added a little pressure.

"okay okay, I'm sorry"

I smirked and released him.

"no fair your cheating."

He accused I stuck out my tongue.

"Suck it up princess KenKen."

Yoji roared at Ken's indignant look.

"whatever"

Ken hissed, I blinked, had I hurt his feelings?

"I'm sorry Ken"

I stated, realizing he was upset, He glared at me.

"yeah I bet you are."

He hissed, okay making him mad was not my idea I was just playing.

"Ken?"

He turned, walking back the way we had come.

"Ken wait"

I was about to go straighten things out when a hand firmly grabbed my shoulder. I looked to my right Ran shook his head.

"give him a moment, he's got a vile temper."

Yoji stated as I looked to Ken, storming down the beach.

"I didn't mean to-"

Yoji cut me off.

"I know, But Ken is Ken, he'll cool off, realize he was being a big tit and all will be fine by morning."

I sighed.

"but I feel bad"

Omi sighed.

"it's okay Tania Chan, I'll go talk to him ne?"

I nodded as Omi jogged off down the beach after Ken.

"I feel like a villain."

Yoji faintly smiled.

"Don't worry about it T, he's just being Ken, you didn't do anything wrong."

I nodded, then why did I feel so shity?

Tania looked like she had just lost her best friend.

"come on, it's getting late"

I stated as Tania nodded and we headed back to the Koneko, Omi and Ken were walking up ahead a ways, it wasn't far enough as their conversation drifted back to us.

"she's a snooty little bitch."

I looked down to Tania, a look of rage seeping into her usually cheerful turquoise eyes.

"hey Tania"

I tried to distract her, she only ignored me as she quickened her pace, she wanted to hear what Ken had to say.

"I don't know who she's trying to impress."

His tone angered, so either he was jealous or offended or a little bit of both. Tania growled and I could see why Ken had said she had a bad temper.

"uh Ken"

Omi stated as Ken paused, turning to face Tania.

"what?"

he hissed, Tania narrowed her eyes and before Ken could react, Tania's fist collided with his face, she hit him hard enough to knock him flat on his ass, I would have laughed if not for thinking that Tania was about to kill Ken in a fit of rage.

"if you have something to say, at least be a man about it and say it to my face Hidaka."

She hissed as she turned and stormed down the street. Omi helped a dazed and bleeding Ken to his feet.

"anyone get the licence plate of that bus that hit me?"

he croaked I cracked up, even Ran smirked, Omi bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"hey shut up, girl's aren't supposed to hit that hard"

he complained, gingerly rubbing his tender lip I grinned he had it coming.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned KenKen."

I stated as Ken nodded, rubbing his red cheek.

"apparently so."

I smirked.

"she didn't mean anything, but you had to make a big deal then call her down, you deserved it."

I pointed out Omi nodded.

"Yoji's right, Tania wouldn't say or do something mean to purposely hurt you, that is probably the last thing she had in mind."

If Omi only knew how right he was, I had seen the looks Tania had been giving our resident soccerholic, too bad for her he was a clueless dolt in matters of the heart, Ken wouldn't know love if it fucked him up the ass. Well maybe love wasn't the word, more like affection or something falling into that category I shrugged I was no romantic and I knew it.

**Well there it is, hope it was what you were looking for, and if not, well tuff cookies. Like it, Love it, Blows goats? Come on be a sport and review, let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania.**

**A/N ** **Hey back with chapter 8 there should be some more action , the violent type soon to come, if you got any suggestions please feel free to include them in your review. Hope you enjoy!**

**Review Mailbag:**

**TO: tre-chan : **thank you for reviewing hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 8**

I growled as I headed back to the store, who did he think he was? Calling me snooty, I was not snooty, far from it. And the only one I was trying to impress was him, obviously he didn't like me the way I liked him, why was I even surprised, it was the fricken story of my life. Meet cool guy, like cool guy, get to know cool guy, cool guy isn't interested, taken, gay or just really an asshole in cool guy clothing. Either way I never got my happy ending, what had I ever done to deserve this horse crap?

I sighed and slowed down, getting angry wouldn't help anything, it would only stress me out more. I took a deep breath, another, another until I was calm, and all the anger had dissipated. I sullenly snickered.

"the believer is happy the doubter is wise."

I sighed and continued back to the Koneko, I was looking forward to working my day job away from the asshole formerly known as Ken Hidaka.

………………………………………………………

At eight I headed downstairs to grab some toast and coffee before I had to go to work. I entered the kitchen, relieved as I noticed that Ken was not yet awake.

"Morning Tania Chan"

Omi greeted me, I smiled, he had nothing to do with my grudge against Ken.

"Morning Omikins."

Omi blushed as I grinned at him.

"Tania"

I grinned.

"sorry, it just suits you."

Omi sighed as I popped some bread into the toaster and went about pouring my coffee.

"Where's the asshole?"

I asked as Omi frowned.

"Ken is still sleeping."

I sighed.

"sorry, I'm still a bit peeved at him."

I looked to Omi.

"am I really snooty, I don't mean to be."

Omi shook his head.

"your not, Ken was just being himself, get used to his tantrums, they happen on a day to day basis."

I nodded and took a seat beside Omi.

"well at least I don't have to deal with him today, I gotta go to work."

Omi nodded.

"I gotta go to school, I'll see you later, maybe we can do something this afternoon okay?"

I nodded as he headed off to school, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I basked in my secluded bliss for a whole three minuets before Yoji came hobbling into the kitchen.

"finally today I get my walking cast."

I smirked.

"I take it your happy about this development?"

He nodded and sat down.

"here"

I handed him my untouched coffee as I went to get myself another.

"why thank you Tania, you're a real sweetie."

I blushed.

"Thank you."

He grinned as he added cream and sugar to his coffee as I poured mine black and took the seat beside him.

"so, did Hidaka apologize to you yet?"

I shook my head.

"no and if he did, I would probably tell him to shove it where the sun don't shine."

Yoji chuckled.

"oh, vicious are we?"

I sighed.

"I don't mean to be, but I tend to hold grudges and he just brought out the worst in me."

Yoji grinned.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

I giggled I found Yoji had a way of making me laugh, and for that I was thankful.

"well I'm off to work, so see you later."

Yoji nodded as I grabbed my keys and headed out to my truck.

I yawned as I entered the back door to work.

"hey Sid"

I stated as I put an apron on.

"morning Tania, you look chipper today"

I sighed.

"really, I don't feel chipper."

Sid chuckled.

"no, well I got something to make your day, I got a party of six coming in today for lunch, Mr.Tackitory himself, so we need to make this lunch perfectly."

I nodded, Tackatory was some rich hot shot who thought he was above everyone else, I smirked, imagine his expression if he found a hair or something else as nasty in his perfect plate like a big goober.

I sighed, that would only get Sid in shit, I could daydream couldn't i?

"can do Sid, you know what a perfectionist I am, food is an art form you know."

He nodded.

"alright then, you can start by making your to die for ceaser salad."

Noon was upon us sooner than we would have liked as we rushed to put the final additions on the first part of their lunch, appetizers, which was my cesar salad.

"Tania could you take the salad out, I'll bring their drinks."

I nodded as I put the large bowl of salad on the serving tray and headed out to the front of the restaurant, I spotted Swartz and did a u turn.

"Tania what are you doing, that's the right table."

I cringed.

"oh."

He gave me a no nonsense look.

"I'm going."

I stated as I prayed to whatever higher being to have mercy on me.

"here are your drinks sirs."

Sid handed out the drinks, I managed to get my bangs in front of my eyes and tried to keep my face obscured as I set down the bowl of salad. I was just about home free when the German grabbed my wrist.

"excuse me miss, can you get me a glass of water?"

I turned, and he smirked, recognizing me, I felt sick to my stomach.

"yes of course sir."

His grip tightened and he let go. I hightailed it to the kitchen and took a few gulps of air, trying to figure out what to do without getting sick in the process. There was nothing nice about the way he had looked at me, his swollen nose probably had a lot to do with that.

"shit"

I cursed and got a glass of water, I took a deep breath, he wouldn't dare try anything here, not in public or so I reassured myself. With that last thought I walked to the table as if they were any other customer.

"your water sir, can I get you gentlemen anything else?"

I relished the look of shock the German gave me as I politely smiled at him, the rest of Swartz wearing the same expressions.

"no that is all"

Tackatory stated waving me away; I practically ran back to the kitchen, my hands trembling as I headed towards the back cooler.

"Tania, are you feeling okay, you look pale."

I looked to Sid who had a concerned look on his face.

"I do?"

even my voice sounded weak.

"Maybe you should call it a day, the last thing I need is you getting sick back here I can call Dace to cover for you."

I nodded.

"if your sure?"

he nodded, kindly smiling.

"go home and get some rest, I'll see you on Friday."

I nodded, thanking my lucky stars that I could get as far away from Swartz as I could. I was just out the back door when I saw a flash of red and I found myself face to face with the irate German.

"you thought you'd get away with marring my perfect face?"

He hissed I fought the urge to roll my eyes, could you say conceded much?

"you're the one who started it."

I found myself growling in anger as he smirked, his grip tightening around my neck as he pinned me to the steel door.

"and I'll finish it too."

I glared at him.

"what? Are you going to attack me in public?"

he smirked.

"you I might not be able to crack, but I can make all these people think they never saw you or me dragging you out by the hair."

I glared at him.

"look, I don't want to fight you, just let me go and we can go our separate ways okay?"

he smirked.

"or not."

He grinned as he shoved me to the ground. Again, my gift aided me and I saw the German kick at me, so when he actually did go to kick me I grabbed his foot and twisted, causing to loose his balance and damn near fall on me. I scrambled to my feet and stumbled towards my truck that was a few meters away, Unlocking my truck with the keyless entry as I jumped into my truck, locking it behind me as the German ran after me. I grinned and started my truck. The German smirked and pulled his gun, luckily I was out of range before her could get a shot out, odd seeing that he looked like he had hesitated. I cursed as I sped off, I was getting those Tonfas and I was getting them today, Swartz was beginning to be a royal pain in the arse, especially the pompous German.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania.**

**Chapter 9**

Tania stormed into the kitchen, anger in her eyes.

"Did Ken do something?"

I asked as she slammed down a large box and shook her head.

"no, I swear to god that German is a fricken plague on me."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I was at work and guess who decides to show up for lunch? Swartz and to top it all off I have to kiss their asses and serve them."

She looked ready to go off as she tore the lid off the box, revelling something shiny and metallic. So this was worse than Ken being an asshole.

"what happened?"

I asked, looking down to see two elbow swords, in the brown tissue paper, Tonfas they were called if I remembered correctly. They were beautifully crafted as she pulled one out and handed me the second one to look at. Tania groaned as she took a seat.

"The German was all mad cause I marred his oh so perfect face, so I got away before the jerk could put a bullet in my windshield, maybe next time I'll get lucky and hit the bastard with my front grill."

I chuckled, the more I got to know her the more I liked her.

"well at least you got away."

I stated running a thumb over the sharp blade as she nodded.

"yeah, but now he has even more of a reason to go after me, I didn't want to fight, and I told him as much."  
I shook my head, admiring the craftsmanship of the blade. It was double bladed and simple in design, the other one was the same but had some sort of guard on it, for blade-to-blade combat, I suspected.

"That is the way he is, they are all cocky bastards."

I told her as she took the blade from me, She nodded.

"shit, I can't even go to work without looking over my shoulder."

She growled as she put the twin blades on the counter top I shook my head.

"you might have to quit then, Ran will not be pleased."

She glared at me.

"why should I have to quit, that fucking German is ruining my life."

I chuckled, I stood corrected, her temper was worse than Ken's. I could see why she would be angry, she liked her job and now she couldn't even do that, and knowing the German, he would go back to the restaurant just to harass Tania. Ken picked that time to walk into the kitchen.

"uh…hi"

he stated giving Tania and the elbow swords a wary look, he had a slight shiner and looked slightly intimidated by the seething girl beside me.

"hi"

Tania stated as Ken gave a nervous chuckle.

"uh, can we talk, in private and without the knives?"

he looked right at me then to Tania, I got to my feet, catching the drift.

"okay okay, keep your pants on Kenken."

Ken glared at me and I wisely left the room.

Ken looked embarrassed; his timing could not be any worse.

"look about last night, I'm sorry, I was being an asshole and you didn't deserve any of it."

I could see the shame in his eyes as he looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"I accept your apology Hidaka, friends?"

I held out my hand for him to shake, he grinned and shook my hand.

"friends"

I smiled, the German temporarily forgotten as Ken sat down beside me.

"Man you hit hard for a girl."

I smirked.

"Well you did deserve it and just so you know, the person I was trying to impress was you."

He blushed and nodded.

"Really?"

he asked as I nodded.

"Really really."

He chuckled.

"You're so weird."

I laughed and playfully shoved him.

"Well it's good to see you two are getting along."

I turned to see Omi smiling at us.

"Hey Omi, how's it hanging?"

Ken laughed as Omi turned a nice shade of red.

"Tania Chan you're bad."

I grinned.

"No, I just have a gutter mind."

They both laughed.

"hey you got your blades"

I grinned as Omi took one.

"theses are really neat, now all you have to do is use them without cutting yourself."

I grinned.

"yeah, I need to practice, but once I learn to use them watch out."

Omi and Ken laughed, as Omi looked me in the eyes.

" we should do something this evening."

Omi stated, giving Ken an odd smirk.

"like say going to the amusement park."

Ken finished I grinned, I loved the rollercoaster and all the other fun rides.

"okay"

Ken and Omi grinned.

"something tell me you two had this planned."

Omi nodded.

"yeah, Ken wanted to take you as a sorry gift and he thought it would be fun if we all went, but Ran flat out said no and Yoji has a date so it's just us three."

I smirked.

"the three amigos"

we all laughed at that one.

I entered the kitchen to see Tania, Omi and Ken laughing their heads off.

"what did I miss?"

I asked as Tania grinned.

"nothing, inside joke."

I sighed.

"I take it you three are going to the amusement park?"

Omi nodded.

"yeah."

He piped in as I nodded, They had asked me to go but I had a date and I was not about to give that sweet little blond up.

"well maybe I'll see you three there, try not to get into too much trouble."

I fatherly doted; Tania gave me a look like I had grown an extra head.

"that's a little hypocritical don't you think?"

I smirked bless this girl's brains.

"maybe so, but it's the thought that counts."

She grinned.

"is that so, well in that case, use protection."

The three cracked up as I shook my head.

"you are one twisted little girl Tan."

She grinned.

"all part of my charms."

We all chuckled at that, who knew this once shy girl was so witty."

Tania smirked and stood up.

"so let's get going, I'm going to eat hotdogs and cotton candy and ride the coaster till I puke."

We all roared at that one, and then Ran decided to enter the scene. The room got really quiet, we all looked at Ran, he looked back.

"you got something on your mind or are you just constipated?"

Tania broke the odd silent spell, Ran looked annoyed and Omi and Ken wore twin-shocked expressions. I smirked as Tania grinned at Ran.

"lighten up my katana wielding friend, now is there something that you want or did you just come in here to give us that infamous death glare that can curdle cream?"

Ran's lips twitched.

"no, Manx is here, your plans for tonight will have to be cancelled."

Tania sighed.

"any other good news?"

Ran shook his head.

"we have a mission."

**Well there you go, I know it was a bit late but please no one reviewed the last chapter and I'm starting to think no one likes my story anymore -- Please review it does make a difference and if you've read this far obviously you like my story, so just review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania.**

**Mail bag**: To tre-chan, thank you for your nice review, lol I thought it would be funny to see someone catch Ran off guard like that, if you liked that wait until you see what I make Tania do to Ran later,hehehe grins evilly anyhoo thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter 10**

I groaned as we all headed down to the mission room. I flopped down between Omi and Ken on the large sofa, Yoji took the armchair and Ran leaned against the door jam. Manx smiled at me and put a tape into the VCR. I yawned in boredom as our mission was explained by Manx.

"this is a straightforward mission, get some information on this Yugi Moto and his supposed night club, apparently all the girls that went into his club never came out, all of them were between the ages of fifteen and twenty."

Manx looked at me.

"I think Tania would be able to get the most information, she looks about seventeen."

I blinked.

"what? Me? I can't I'm not clubber material"

Manx grinned.

"that's what you said about being a field agent and look at you, looks like you fit in quite well."

I blushed.

"I guess so"

I retorted, my face heating up as Yoji snorted.

"give yourself some credit Tan, you fit in with us perfectly, all you have to do is act innocent until Yugi picks you up then get him alone, get your info and kill him, we'll all be standing by if you run into trouble."

I sighed and nodded, they would not take no for an answer.

"Fine."

I hissed as Yoji beamed as my gut did a full 360.

"I'll help you get a good outfit; I'll find you something saucy."

I gave Yoji a dirty look.

"You lecherous pervert."

Manx and Yoji cracked up.

"What?"

I hissed as Manx got to her feet I was many things but saucy as Kudou put it I was most definitely not.

"Now that you have been briefed I'll be on my way, good luck."

Manx stated as she left, I sighed as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"come on Tania, it won't be that horrible."

Omi stated as I shook my head.

" you don't understand I've never even been in a club before."

Yoji choked on his Pepsi that he was swigging back.

"your kidding right?"

His green eyes met mine I shook my head, too many people made me nervous and I did not dare to even attempt to dance.

"we got a lot of work to do by tomorrow night."

I gave Yoji a pleading look as he got a mysterious glint in his eyes.

She looked completely lost.

"come on Tan, it'll be a piece of cake, you got Yoji Kudou, god of clubbing to help you out."

I offered smiling as she sighed.

"oh goodie, I can hardly control my enthusiasm."

She retorted in a deadpan, I could not help but laugh at her droll humour.

"at least give it a try Tania"

Omi gave her the puppy dog look, she was caught and she knew it.

"alright, just stop looking at me like a kicked puppy."

She yelled as Omi grinned and she nodded her consent to me.

"first I'm teaching you to flirt and say what every guy wants to hear."

she nodded as we headed down to the basement.

"first, act dumb, guys will try to seduce you if they think you're a blonde at heart, they think getting you drunk gives them a free ticket into your pants."

Tania smirked.

"Speaking from experience Kudou?"

I shook my finger in her face.

"hey now, that was below the belt."

She grinned.

"like your brain eh?"

Omi and Ken roared as I shook my head.

"you're a dirty little girl Tania."

She smirked as I continued.

"second feed their ego, even if you think they are the stupidest person you have ever met, act like they are the neatest person alive"

she nodded, I could tell she was taking it all in.

"act dumb, worship then got it so far."

I grinned.

"and whatever you do, do not let your drinks out of your sight, I guarantee you one sick fuck or another will try to drug your drink."

She nodded.

"and Tania no temper tantrums, men hate getting the tar beat out of them by a girl."

She pouted at that one as I gave Ken a smirk, he glared at me for that one.

"Fine, wreck all my fun."

I smirked.

"now, time to teach you to dance, that's the easiest way to catch a guys eye."

She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"I have to dance? Like in front of strangers?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"You have to stand out or else Yugi won't give you a second glance."

Tania's face fell.

"To put it nicely we are totally screwed."

She stated I shook my head.

"Come on, stand up, I'll show you how to dance."

She hesitantly got to her feet.

"Uh…okay."

She looked ready to pass out.

"First thing to remember, act like you're the sexiest thing alive."

She snorted.

"But I'm not, I wouldn't know sexy if it screwed me up the backdoor."

Well my jaw dropped so did Omi's, Ken's and well Ran who had the worst timing and he nearly had a kitten.

"what?"

He growled as Tania blushed.

"sorry."

She went redder as I chuckled.

"you're a big girl Tan, you are allowed to cuss."

She sighed and refused to look any of us in the eyes.

I was so embarrassed, Yoji grinned.

"Now come on, time to dance."

I nodded as he started dancing.

"Here try this move"

He swayed his hips, drawing attention to his butt.

"Uh?"

Was all I could say, as I could not stop staring at his behind he nodded, smirking as he noticed me watching his back end.

"Try it Tan."

I nodded and tried to do as he had, he tried hard not to laugh as I stopped, glaring at him.

"not everyone can be a sex god like you Kudou"

I yelled, my temper slipping, I had been kinda hurt at his teasing, along with Ken and Omi's, Ran had disappeared from the basement.

"I'm sorry Tania, you just really can't dance."

I glared at him.

"duh"

He sighed.

"okay, maybe it would be easier with some music?"

I nodded as he put on some techno junk.

"watch and learn."

He started dancing, I could only stare wide eyed at his provocative actions, he moved closer and all I could do was stare as he practically grinded against me.

"Come on, join me."

I shook my head, backing away, my face on fire.

"no, your going to poke me or something."

Ken roared behind me as Yoji gave me a 'grow up' look.

"You've never dirty danced before have you?"

I shook my head.

"No."

He sighed; he looked ready to pull his hair out.

"We have a lot to do before tomorrow night."

Annoyance in his voice. I wanted to cry, I bit my lip, looking up at Yoji, as he grinned.

"hey that we can use."

I blinked.

"What?"

he gestured to me.

"what you just did, biting your lip and looking up at me, that was cute."

I blushed.

"and so was that."

I sighed.

"god, being sexy is too fricken hard, too many rules."

I growled, flopping down beside Omi on the couch, Yoji chuckled.

"you'll catch on."

I sighed.

" It's not like I have much of a choice."

Yoji grinned.

"I like the challenge Tan."

**Well there you go, I know it was a bit late but please no one but the really nice tre-chan reviewed the last chapter and I'm starting to think no one likes my story anymore -- Please review it does make a difference and if you've read this far obviously you like my story, so just review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania.**

**Mail bag**: To tre-chan, thank you for your nice reviews, yeah dirty dancing with Yoji would be interesting wouldn't it, hehehe.

And to the newest reviewers, PrincessFlame91, thank you for reading my story I'm pleased that you like it, I know the POV is kinda hard to follow so I added names, so I hope that helps. I welcome the constructive criticism, in fact I'm glade you told me it helps me make the story better,so thank you for your comments.

And to Comtess, thank you, yeah actually it was a bad Mary sue story that inspired this story, but I agree Mary sues blow goats. Yeah Ken can be bitchy, I dunno I like Ken but for this story he had to be a jerk and I decided to pick on him,lol. Well I do look forward to your reviews, thank you.

**AN: hey guys sorry but I won't be able to update so often, I just got a full time job and I have like no time to work on this save for the weekends, so please bare with me, I swear I won't abandon this story, it'll just take a little longer. **

**Have a happy day!**

**Odious Feline.**

**Chapter 11**

_**Yoji**_

The next morning I went into Tania's room to wake her up to go shopping for clothing.

"Hey Tan, Get up get up you sleepy head, time to get up outta bed."

I sang to the groaning lump of blankets.

"fuck off fuck off you stupid prick, get outta my room or I'll kick in your head."

She retorted in the same tune. I blinked; she really was not a morning person.

"come on Tan time to go shopping."

I hobbled over to her bed, pulling her blankets off, receiving a growl and dodging a kick meant for my gut.

"come on."

I growled, grabbing her by the leg as I pulled her off her bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"I loath you."

she hissed as she got to her feet, stomping down the stairs to the bathroom slamming the door. A loud scream echoed through the Koneko, whoever was sleeping was not anymore.

"Get out!"

as I entered the hallway Ran screamed that in itself was disturbing.

"lock the door then!"

Tania screamed as she raced back to me hiding behind me.

"what?"

I stated as Ran stormed out, a towel around his waist and a deep blush on his face, Tania wore the mirror blush as Ran glared at Tania.

"knock before you just barge in."

he hissed as he stormed up to his room.

"can we go now?"

Tania hissed, I nodded as Tania headed upstairs to get dressed her face bright red. I chuckled and shook my head heading into the kitchen for a coffee, today would be a long day.

_**Tania**_

I was so embarrassed, I grinned I had a new appreciation for my leader, who knew someone so lithe was so muscular and well the rumours of Japanese being small downstairs wasn't that true. I blushed, Ran probably hated my guts now, oh well, at least I got to see him butt naked, a dream all the girls in the flower shop wanted to come true. I snickered and got dressed. Yoji was ready to go as I came down the stairs.

"you ready to go?"

I nodded as he got to his feet.

"I'm driving."

I stated as we headed out to my truck.

"you ready for your makeover?"

I gave him a wilted look.

"from hell?"

I questioned he chuckled.

"come on, it'll be fun"

I snorted.

"as fun as driving a spike through my skull."

He chuckled again as we headed downtown.

Yoji grinned as he held up the short leather mini skirt and tight bust revelling shirt.

"you can't be serious"

I stated blushing as a few people looked over at us, Yoji nodded.

"come on Tan, put them on."

I sighed, I knew this would not end well.

"could you turn around?"

he nodded and turned as I squeezed the skirt and corset on.

"too tight."

I hissed as Yoji turned, grinning.

"why Tania my dear leather suites you."

I glared at him.

"I can't breathe here"

he shook his head, slightly adjusting my top.

"Nonsense it's supposed to be tight, it fits you perfectly."

I groaned.

"here."

He helped me put on a pair of black boots that came up mid calf.

"looking foxy Tan."

I glared at him.

"are you trying to be funny?"

he shook his head.

"no, I mean it you do look good."

I turned, gawking at my reflection, he was right I did look good I blinked.

"oh?"

he chuckled.

"that outta get his attention, it would get mine."

I snorted.

"I look like a hooker."

He sighed.

"well then, what do you suggest you wear, moo moo's don't count."

I gave him a shot to the gut.

"fuck you Kudou."

He coughed, I hadn't meant to hit him that hard, my temper was getting out of control.

"alright, sorry, geez, Ken is right you do hit hard for a girl."

I smirked.

"pussy."

He shook his head.

"the skirt and boots go."

I stated as he sighed.

"what are you going to replace then with?"

I smirked.

"jeans and dress boots."

He raised an eyebrow.

"it'll look fine."

He shook his head as I held up the jeans. They were fairly tight, but they had a punkish look to them and accented my corset perfectly.

"see"

Yoji nodded.

"I do, that will do perfectly."

I nodded, happy to get the hell out of the store and into my normal clothing.

"now, your on your own for makeup, please tell me you can do that?"

I sighed, I couldn't

_**Yoji**_

"I can do it?"

She questioned I could tell she was clueless.

"man no wonder your single."

I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Tania gave me a crestfallen look.

"I didn't mean it like that"

I recovered quickly as she glared at me, her eyes seething turning a dark grey.

"Bullshit Kudou, I know how you fuckin meant it, sorry I'm not some self involved greater than thou whore like you."

Ouch, defiantly had one over on Ken for vilest temper, I didn't blame her, I deserved what she dished out.

"I may not be god's gift to man, but at least I have enough respect for myself that I don't spread my legs for every guy that throws me a look, your just like everyone else, shallow and see through just like glass."

She spat, storming off in a fit of rage, I didn't dare go after her, for fear that she would gut me with out blinking an eye.

"shit"

I stated as I watched her leave, I would be walking the ten miles home.

_**Tania**_

I got into my truck, slamming the door as I started it.

I was beyond pissed, who did he think he was? He didn't even know me, he was like every other asshole I had met. I sighed and leaned back against my seat, driving in my current state would not be a good idea. I closed my eyes refusing to start bawling, that was the last thing I needed. I opened my eyes as I seen a glimpse of the red headed German. I blinked as said person's face appeared outside my window, that cocky grin in place.

I flipped him the bird as his smirk faded.

"go torment someone else."

I hissed as I turned up the volume of my music The German only watched me, making me that much more annoyed.

"what the hell do you want?"

he smirked as all my locks opened, the young boy walking up behind the German smirking as I realized he was using his powers.

"shit"

I cursed as the German opened my door.

"get away from me."

I screamed as he caught my wrist in a crushing grip.

"shut up"

he hissed as he tried to grab my other hand.

I summoned my gift, realizing I could summon it without really thinking about it. I saw the German go to kick me in the stomach, I countered as I used my foot to block him.

"how?"

he hissed as I smirked, oddly feeling very confident.

"let go of me."

I hissed as I again saw into the very near future, he was going to draw his gun. As he went for his weapon I threw a punch with my free hand, Knocking the stunned German on his ass and his gun clattering to the ground. I stood above him, glaring down at him.

"what the hell is your problem, what did I ever do to you? "

He glared at me.

"your Weiss, that is all, Crawford warned you to quit them but you refused to listen."

I glared at him.

"why? Why would he want me to quit?"

The German gave me a guarded look.

"Only Crawford himself would know the answer to that"

I sighed.

"Look, can we not fight in public? Feel free to smash my face in on missions, but in view of the public control yourself, people of our profession really shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

The German looked surprised.

"your not like the rest of Weiss."

He got to his feet as he gave me an odd look the boy had seemingly disappeared.

"what do you mean?"

I asked, slightly confused as he looked around.

"Weiss has brainwashed you to think we are the bad guys here."

I shook my head, was this the mind games Yoji had told me Mastermind liked to play, but I was immune to telepaths, so that couldn't be it.

"you mean to tell me that Weiss are the aggressors?"

Mastermind nodded.

"yes, you've never been on a mission with them yet, have you, watch them and you'll see what I mean, we all kill, so why are they, or you any better than us?"

I blinked as the German brushed off his pants.

"and by the way Crawford wasn't threatening you that day, he was trying to warn you, take my advice, get out will you still can."

I just stared dumbly at Mastermind, I was an idiot for believing him, but I still did, my gut telling me he was not lying.

"later kitten."

And like that he was gone, faster that humanly possible.

"Tania"

I recognized Yoji's voice as I turned to see him hobbling towards me, my head hurt and I could feel a headache coming on.****


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania.**

**Mail bag**: To Tre-chan: yeah, she got to see Ran naked drool I know I'd sure like to see that, good thing I have a vivid imagination, lol.

To Comtess: well I can't really tell you what Schu is getting at, don't want to spoil the suspense and all, plus I really have no clue as of yet, so it's going to be a surprise, lol plus I'm having a hard time deciding weither I want Weiss or Swartz to be the bad guys in this story.

**_Anyways thanks for the reviews guys, you know if you have an idea where this story should go please feel free to give me some suggestions, I am in dire need of ideas here, my brain has started to fart and I'm out of ideas, lol._**

**AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, I had a few glitches in my puter to take care of as well not to mention x mas is coming up and it's been very hectic lately. But here is chapter 12, enjoy and happy holidays!**

**Chapter 12**

_**Yoji**_

She slightly turned, her expression confused and troubled.

"please wait."

I stated as she watched me approach her.

"Tania I'm sorry, it just popped out."

She jutted her bottom lip out in an utterly adorable pout.

"Whatever"

ouch who knew she could give the cold shoulder.

"Tania please I'm sorry, I just never met a girl who was so tomboyish."

She raised her eyebrow.

"have you ever been punched in the face for talking too much Kudou?"

wow and queue the vicious temper, Kenken had nothing on this demon.

"I'm sorry."

I truly was, I didn't know when it had happened but I had wanted her respect, and knowing she was angry with me or that I had hurt her weighed on me heavily, I hated this feeling.

"if it makes you feel any better you can punch me."

Pain exploded in my jaw as I found myself on the pavement, Tania looking down at me like a bug.

"oww."

I stated as she snorted.

"you offered and you deserved that"

I nodded fuck this girl hit hard.

"I know"

I bowed my head and got to my feet, I was lucky she had not broken my jaw. She gave me a curious look as I sighed.

"can I get a ride home?"

she smirked.

"you already paid your due Kudou, we're even, until you do something stupid again."

I chuckled and got in the truck.

Tania looked deep in thought as we drove home.

"hey, you sure your okay?"

she nodded.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something."

I nodded. What the hell would she be thinking so deeply about?

"okay, are you worried about the mission tonight?"

her eyes widened.

"uh…deeply."

I chuckled as she looked at me from the corner of her eye and back to the road.

"Don't worry Tan, I told you I'd have you ready to club and I meant it."

She sighed.

"this is going to be a long day."

She groaned, I chuckled as we pulled up to the flower shop, Ken was sweeping the walkway in front of the store.

"how did shopping go?"

Tania gave him a dirty look.

"I don't want to talk about it."

She grinded out as Ken took a step back.

"o… okay."

Tania sighed.

"sorry Ken, I'm just a bit frazzled."

He nodded, giving me a 'what the hell did you do?' look, I shook my head. Tania sighed and yawned.

"come on, we have to get you ready for tonight."

Tania rolled her eyes but followed me upstairs to my room.

"okay let's get you dancing."

Tania groaned.

"no, you already know I can't dance to save my life"

I grinned.

"come on, you just have to go with the flow."

She snorted. I gave her a stern look and pulled her closer as I turned on my music.

"now, do as I do"

she nodded as I stated to dance, she stood there watching me, I had to give her credit, she tried, she did good until she stomped on my foot.

"Tania"

I howled in pain as she laughed.

"it's not funny, you can't be stepping on Yugi's toes."

She only laughed more.

"you looked so ridiculous right there."

I shook my head, it wasn't that funny, was it?

"Tania are you okay?"

she giggled.

"that all depends on your perception of okay."

I chuckled.

"okay can we get back to dancing?"

she nodded and took a breath.

"okay, I'm stable for the moment."

I laughed as I started to dance, she watched for a complete minuet before she joined me, mirroring my actions in perfection.

"wow, do that tonight and you'll do fine."

She nodded as I sat on my bed, she took a seat in my armchair.

"now, for pick up lines, I'll drop you a line and I want your reply, pretend I'm Yugi."

She nodded as I thought of a pick up line.

"is it hot in here or is it just you?"

Tania's brow rose as she fought to urge to laugh.

"uh maybe you should dunk you head in the toilet?"

I smirked but shook my head.

"no Tania maybe say no it's just you that's hot?"

Tania nodded.

"I still like the first one, do you actually use these lines and further more do chicks actually fall for them?"

I snorted, my lines were a bit more original.

"hardly, remember feed their ego, play nice with the boys Tan"

She laughed.

"okay I got it."

I nodded.

"now, it's time for your makeover."

She groaned and fell on the floor.

"NO, NO, NO, anything but that cruel and unusual torture!"

She screamed, making a big deal, I couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"Tania?"

Ken barged into my room, blinking as he spotted me lounging on my bed and Tania rolling around on my floor a pained look on her face.

"uh…hey Ken."

She sat up, trying to smooth her hair as she fought the blush on her face.

"are you okay?"

she shook her head.

"not in the head."

Ken shook his head.

"uh…okay then, just making sure Yoji wasn't hurting you or something."

He blushed and left, Tania looked to me.

"what…just happened?"

I smirked.

"looks like Hidaka has a crush."

I teased as Tania blushed again.

"shut it Yoten, now give me my makeover."

I saluted her as she sat on the chair.

"okay, hair and makeup your going to have to help me out."

I nodded,I knew enough to know what was sexy and what was not.

"okay let us begin."

Tania sighed as I took in her makeup, it was alright but wasn't what would turn Yugi's head.

"no?"

she groaned and went to wash her face.

"I give up, no more."

She hissed as I gave her a pleading look.

"we only have one more hour before we have to have you at the club, get it together."

She glared at me.

"fine, let's go for the hooker look shall we?"

ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom, my jaw nearly fell on the floor. She had used silver and black eyeliner making her eyes look an exotic electric green, nearly light amber in colour. Whatever she had done it worked and I liked it.

"that's awesome Tania"

she rolled her eyes.

"dually noted Kudou, can we go now that I look like a street walker?"

I nodded, I could tell she was running out of patience.

_**Tania**_

I was fine until we got to the front of the club I latched onto Yoji's arm as he gave me a questioning look.

"I can't do this"

he looked down, giving me a stern look.

"yes you can, I'll be tailing you in the club, the others will be near, you have your ear piece, Omi will be with you at all times, you will do fine."

I sighed, my hands trembling.

"o..okay"

I sounded unsure, who was I kidding I had never been in a ravening nightclub, the noise was already starting to give me a headache; I got a few more than polite looks as we entered the huge club, I felt like retching right there.

"take a deep breath Tania now go get em tiger, I'll be at the bar."

With that Yoji gave my ass a slap and disappeared into the sea of dancing bodies and flashing lights, I growled, he was going to get a kick for that.

"_come in Calico?"_

I recognized Omi's voice on the earpiece.

"I hear you perfect."

There was a grunt.

"_okay, head right and keep going, Yugi should be at a table with two men and their dates."_

I groaned.

"what am I supposed to do just go say hi?"

"_no, get a spot on the dance floor in his view then do what Balinese taught you."_

I nodded, determined not to screw up this mission, Ran would loose what little respect he had for me. As I passed Yugi's table I glanced up to see him give me a smirk, I felt my hackles raise as I headed out onto the dance floor. It was by pure luck that a song I knew well came on, 'feel so numb by Rob Zombie' I smirked and let the song take me over, if the song had a good beat I could dance to it. Oddly as I got into the song I ignored the bodies around me and concentrated on the song, moving in rhythm to it, swaying my hips like Yoji had done, showing off my ass. My powers flared, feeling much like a shot of adrenaline I saw a flash of the German smirking. I felt strong arms wrap around me, pulling my back against a well toned chest, I went stiff as warm breath tickled my neck.

"come along quietly and don't say a word."

I recognized his voice, I felt his strong hand come up, taking out my ear piece and I heard him grind it under his foot. I attempted to make a run for it only to see Yoji chatting it up with some random girl, I looked up to see Yugi coming my way, he narrowed his eyes at the German and headed into the crowed, I cursed he was coming to me, I had almost had him!

I let the German lead me to a secluded room, I was seething mad and he was about to get the holy hell beaten out of him.

"what the hell do you think your doing?"

I turned on him, his emerald eyes shocked as I glared up at him.

"what is so god damn important that you would jeopardize my mission, I'm fucking working here"

he grinned.

"my my you do have a vile temper, as to what I'm doing here I was having a good time, I saw you dancing and I came to join you."

I glared at him.

"you just fucked me over royally you Nazi asshole."

His smirk faded, replaced by a frightening sneer. Before I could even call upon my gift he shoved me into the wall, his hand around my throat as he damn near cut off my air. He leaned closer, his breath tickling my lips as he smelled faintly of whiskey and cigarettes.

"never insult me like that you little shit, I read that fucking weirdo's mind, he wanted nothing but to cut you into little pieces, I just saved your life."

I glared at him, his grip not letting up as I gasped for air.

"I'm the decoy, Weiss has my back, but now you totally screwed that up."

I kept my tone even, he was stronger than me and we both knew it. He leaned closer, his lips just about touching mine, his eyes full of amusement and something else.

"this is your last warning Calico, Weiss is not what they seem, get out while you still can, before it's too late. His tone chilling me to the core, his eyes full of unspoken knowledge. I had only know Weiss a short time, so he could be telling me the truth, that's what scared me, Ran I could see, but not Ken and certainly not Omi or Yoji could be as evil as the German claimed them to be, I guess he could sense my confusion.

"I know you have no reason to trust me."

His tone was calmer, he released his grip but still held on to the collar of my shirt and his face close to mine.

"Weiss are evil, they will destroy you and make you into some twisted shell of yourself, Weiss will steal your soul and take you straight to hell Tania."

I saw the truth in his eyes, and I knew he was not playing games he was dead serious.

"how?"

I asked, feeling sick.

"you will know when you see what the are capable of but they will try to gain your trust, do not be swayed to their will or you will regret it and they will betray you."

It wasn't a threat, it was a warning that I was taking very seriously. With that he was gone, the door to the hall open. I opened it to leave only to have Yugi grin at me.

"I thought I seen you come in here, what happened to your red headed friend?"

I shook my head, still in shock at the German's revelations.

"he…uh…left."

Yugi smirked, pushing me back into the room.

"I saw you out on the dance floor, I knew I wanted you, his loss."

I was about to try to leave when he shut the door, looking at me like a piece of meat.

"come now, I don't bite, hard."

He grinned, as I took a step back, startled by his tact.

He knew what he wanted and he cut to the chase.

"shit"

I stated as he pulled out a gun, this was not part of the plan, I had no weapons on me and no ear piece to call for back up. I hoped to whatever higher being that Weiss showed up and soon.

**Well there you go, I know it's a clif hanger but it's all I got, don't be mad at me. Anyways I'll try to update sooner than last time but I make no promises.**

**Odious feline.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania.**

**Mail bag**: To Tre-chan: sorry about the cliff hanger.

To: Whitelillies: hey, glade you like my story yeah my grammar is a bit off at times, I'll try to clean that up.

**_Anyways thanks for the reviews guys, It means a lot to me_**

**AN: OMG! I am so sorry for the wait, the holidays completely swamped me and plus I kinda forgot about it, stupid me, lol, so thank you guys for being patience with me, I hope you like this and by the way I'm making chapter 13 longer just for the wait.**

**Chapter 13**

_**Yoji**_

I sighed a sigh of relief as Tania stated to dance, she was doing fine. I turned around and ordered a shot, smiling at a pretty blonde beside me.

"hello there, I'm Yoji"

I stated as she giggled, her breasts nearly falling out of her top.

"I'm Jenna."

She gave me a once over, obviously liking what she saw. I winced as a sharp squeak ripped through my earpiece.

"son of a bitch"

I hissed as Jenna gave me a funny look.

"are you okay?"

I nodded looking over the dance floor Tania had disappeared. I looked to Yugi's table he too was missing.

"shit, I gotta go."

I turned walking toward the dance floor.

"Bombay what happened, where's Tania?"

Omi's voice filtered through.

"_her ear piece must have malfunctioned, I can't get through to her and I lost visual on her when she went into the club, you were supposed to be watching her."_

I cursed I just looked away for one second and that's all it took.

"get in here, I'm going to look for her in the back."

With that I hurried into the back hallway and the rooms that were back there, that was the only place she could have been or the can but I doubted that.

I walked a bit faster I had a bad feeling and I didn't like it at all.

_**Tania**_

Yugi grinned at me, his gun trained on my forehead.

"it's a good thing that American warned me about my to be killer, I would have never pictured you as a cold blooded assassin."

I glared at him, that American, had oracle warned him, what the hell was going on?

"what?"

Yugi smirked, turning the safety off.

"don't play stupid I seen you come in with that blond, he's your partner isn't he?"

I shrugged, what else could I do getting my brains blown out was not on my list of "to do" things.

"look, whatever you were told was wrong, me and my partner there aren't assassins."

I snorted like it was the most absurd thing ever.

"we are detectives and if that guy that was telling you all this horseshit had dark hair, amber eyes and a cheap knock off Armani suit then I would get my facts before I went around shoving my gun in people's faces."

Yugi glared at me.

"bullshit, Crawford works for Tackatory, my main source of income, I caught you in your lie missy, now die like a good girl. I felt that jolt and saw a bullet coming at my head, I dropped, pain lanced through my right cheek as I fell over onto my back.

Yugi towered above me, laughing; I guess he thought he had killed me or something. Well that had me seeing red, I got to my feet, Yugi's jaw dropped.

"how?"

he hissed, seeing that he had only grazed me. I smirked.

"so I lied, I am an assassin."

I hissed I saw a flash and I recognized the wire as Yoji faded from the shadows, not even I had seen him come in the room.

"you okay?"

he asked as the wire drew a thin line of blood across Yugi's throat.

"I'm fine."

Yoji grinned manically and tugged the wire, Yugi's eyes opening in fright as his air was cut off. I looked to Yoji he looked far too happy while he was strangling and killing another human.

"Kudou?"

he smirked.

"I love this feeling, especially when they know their number is up and nothing can save the fuckers."

I didn't like that look in his eyes, it was like he was a junky that had just gotten his fix.

"Yoji that's not-"

he glared at me, his eyes flashing me a look that made me shiver as Yugi choked on his last breath before going limp and dieing.

"kill or be killed T, he wouldn't have thought twice about taking you out."

His tone was accusing as I found myself in a state of shock, the German's words echoing in my head.

"_you'll know what I'm talking about when you see them on the missions"_

I sighed as Yoji cleaned his bloodied wire.

"you okay?"

his tone softer as he stood before me, his hand brushing my cheek where the bullet had grazed me.

"your bleeding."

I heard a strange noise and turned to see Ken standing in the doorway, his eyes full of anger as he took in the scene before him.

"it's done?"

his voice short and his eyes trained on me, seething, it was enough to make me avert my gaze. Yoji grinned.

"Yugi's dead mission accomplished."

Ken grunted and left, his shoulders tense as I looked to Yoji my skin tingling where he was touching my face.

_**Yoji**_

Her expression was confusion and something akin to doubt.

"don't worry bout him Tan, he's just got a thing for you."

She gave me a dry look, I had disturbed her with my mission mode, Ran would not be pleased by her lack of gumption towards killing. I was disappointed, the way things were going she would be returning to Kritker's offices and not becoming the newest member of Weiss like I had hoped she would.

"lets go."

She stated as she headed out into the crowd, stopping as the two men Yugi was sitting with stopped her.

"what happened?"

one ordered, grabbing Tania by the arm. I could only watch in morbid fascination as she tensed up, I could see the hatred in her eyes as she grabbed a dagger I had hidden on my belt, with lightning speed she slashed him across the face. Her foot nailing the second man in the sternum and sending him sprawling to the dance floor. I knew right away that he would be dead in a matter of minutes. Tania turned on the first man her fist drilling him in the face, shoving his broken nose bone into his skull, killing him right then and there. I was impressed in three moves she had killed two men bigger than her, she knew how to handle herself and how to do the most damage without putting out that much energy on her part, perhaps she would be joining Weiss after all.

"fucker"

she hissed as she stomped out of the club. I followed her, Ran and the others no doubly gone. I was caught off guard as some one slammed me into the wall, I stopped fighting as I saw it was Ken.

"what the hell do you think your doing?"

okay so he was really mad that I was touching Tania.

"nothing, it wasn't what you think, she was hurt, I wasn't coming onto her Ken, we all know you have a thing for her."

Ken glared at me, he didn't buy it.

"stay away from her, I'm warning you Kudou."

Okay so he was more than a little possessive over Tania. I decided that pissing him off would not be a good idea.

"okay, I get it, can you let go of me?"

he gave me one last dirty look before he stalked off after Tania. I sighed, Tania was cool, but she was just a friend, well I was trying to tell myself that, just something about her I liked, just the way she handled herself drew me to her and pissed Ken off.

Besides Ran, Ken was the second to command respect, it was his temper that drove him, I had seen Ken at his worst, and I wanted nothing to do with receiving the blunt end of one of his temper tantrums. I had been surprised, seeing that Ran was the leader I was sure he would be the one to make nice with Tania not Ken, but I had a feeling that Omi was the reason why Ran was not interested in Tania. I sighed was I the only one who didn't want to be committed? I chuckled, Ken was a fool to think Tania would just let him be possessive, she was too headstrong for that and I think he knew it, that's why she pissed him off so much.

I decided to head home Ken would make sure that Tania was safe.

_**Tania**_

I stomped into the street, I was mad what the hell kind of games were Swartz playing? And why was I being singled out what dirty little secret did Weiss have and what did the German mean by they would take my soul? And why would Crawford go through all the trouble to warn me if he was going to get Yugi to kill me anyways? This was hurting my head.

"Tania"

the tone was sharp and commanding but I recognized Ken's voice, curiosity made me turn and face a very pissed off looking Ken.

"what is he to you?"

I baulked, was he talking about Yoji or had he seen me chatting to the German?

"who?"

I decided to play dumb.

"Yoji"

he hissed, glaring down at me, I was getting down to my last nerve.

"what the hell are you talking about?"

he glared at me.

"don't play dumb, I saw him, he was touching you and by the looks of it you were enjoying it"

Okay this was getting ridiculous, since when did Ken get all jealous, he acted like a fucking possessive boyfriend. I decided enough was enough.

"what the hell is your problem, last time I checked Ken you weren't my boyfriend so don't get mad at me for something I didn't do and what I do with Kudou is none of your god damn business."

Well that felt good, for a whole five seconds before Ken lost it. I found myself looking into the eyes of a very angry individual as he pinned me to the side of the building.

"Kudou is nothing, and I realize I'm not your boyfriend, but I like you and trust me when I say Kudou isn't for you."

Well that was weird but also pissed me off.

"I'm not some piece of meat you can claim Ken, and frankly I don't appreciate you degrading me like that."

Ken looked remorseful.

"you don't get it do you, ever since I first met you I knew you were the one to join Weiss, after all those weaklings you were finally brought to us"

Well that hit a nerve it also freaked me out, Ken was raving like a mad man. I attempted to push him away only to have him shove me into the wall, pinning me, his eyes full of an arrange of emotions.

"keep that up and you won't even have my friendship, I thought you were different, but your just like every other asshole I've had the displeasure of meeting, I can't wait to go back to Kritker."

I hissed shoving Ken, ignoring the kicked puppy look he was giving me. Tonight just was not my night.

I could only stare as he screamed by me twenty minuets later, I was walking home and he just went by, someone on the back of his bike. I snorted; feeling kind of let down, all that possessiveness and then he just takes some random home this kid was seriously fucked in the gourd. I shivered as I continued the long walk home, cutting through the deserted park. I looked at my watch, it was nearly two in the morning and I was freezing, did Weiss even care that I failed to return to the Koneko? I heard a sound to my right and looked up to see Mastermind grinning at me from fifteen feet away.

"what the hell do you want? And while I'm at it, why did Crawford warn Yugi about me coming for him, you assholes feign like you care about saving me from Weiss but throw me to the wolves in a heartbeat"

the German had the gall to laugh at me.

"you misunderstand, Crawford can see the future, he needed to warn Yugi so that you could see first hand how Weiss really is, I'm sure Hidaka proved that one rather well, plus he was testing you, seeing what you would do under pressure."

I glared at the German.

"enough mind games tell me what's going on now"

the German nodded.

"you may not like what I have to tell you."

I sighed.

"look, I'm cold and I'm tired and I've had a very bad day so my patience is gone."

He nodded.

"come with me then, you do look cold."

I sighed, the invitation of warmth swaying my mind, a little part of me relished that Ken would be so pissed that I was speaking to another male, what the fuck ever he was probably screwing that bitch that was on his bike, I hoped she gave him crabs. I followed the German to a black jeep Cherokee parked near by, wondering

how he knew where to find me.

**Yoji**

I got home shortly after Ran and Omi, Ken and Tania were nowhere to be seen.

"they didn't make it back yet?"

I asked just as Ken entered the room a girl behind him, it wasn't Tania though, that itself seemed odd.

"Ken?"

he gave me a look that told me to shut up, so I did, looking to Ran who just glared at the strange girl. Ken grabbed her by the hand dragging her up to his room. I blinked, where was Tania then? Ran and Omi were thinking on the save wavelength.

"she can take care of herself, trust me."

I stated, remembering how she had taken out those two men at the club.

"so she can kill?"

I nodded.

"rather efficiently, I still don't know if she will want to join Weiss fully, she seemed disturbed when I killed Yugi."

Ran growled I knew he had wanted her to join us, Omi had practically begged Ran to take her in and well Ken's want of her was no big secret, but now it was hard to say what that tool was thinking.

"we'll give her a few more missions to prove she is Weiss material, until then we watch her, she's been watching us for a few days now, I'm not sure but I have a feeling someone is trying to get to her, Swartz is who I have in mind."

I nodded, he was right The German seemed to always go after her but never really hurt her like I knew he could, but the way she talked she hated the German and I was sure she believed that he was a mind fucker and what he said she ignored. Ran handed me that all too familiar vile of deep violet liquid.

"that time of the week already?"

I asked Ran nodded handing Omi two vials.

"make sure Hidaka takes his."

Omi nodded and headed upstairs, I held my vile up.

"cheers"

I grimaced as I drank the disgusting concoction down, I could never get used to that taste.

_**Tania**_

I sighed as the heat from the car warmed me up, the German turned the heater higher as he pulled out onto the road.

"so what do I call you, Mastermind?"

he chuckled.

"my name is Schuldig, and you are?"

I sighed, giving him my name wouldn't hurt it was just a name, besides if he had wanted to hurt me he would have by now.

"Tania"

He nodded.

"Unusually name"

I snorted

"and Schuldig isn't, why on earth would your parents name you guilty?"

He smirked.

"you know German?"

I nodded, It had been the first foreign language I had learnt.

"yeah,I liked the sound of the dialect so I learnt it."

He chuckled again.

"so where are we going?"

I asked, my mood getting better as I could finally feel my arms.

"we're going to a hotel, Crawford and the rest of Swartz will be there, what we have to tell you will take a while to explain."

I nodded as he parked his jeep in the underground parking lot beneath the hotel.

"here put this on and cover your face."

He handed me a black hoddie.

"what?"

he sighed.

"look, Weiss has it's connections and Bombay is an exceptional hacker, there are security cameras here, we can't afford to let them know we got you to meet with us, we need then to think you are loyal to them."

I glared at the German.

"who says I ain't, I'll hear you out but I'm not promising anything Schuldig"

he reacted the opposite way I thought he would, he laughed.

"once you hear what we have to say, you might not be so sure."

I grunted, curious as to what dirt they had on Weiss. So I put on the hoddie and pulled the hood over my face, hiding everything but my mouth. Schu raised an eyebrow as I smirked.

"has anyone ever told you that looks freaky when you smirk like that?"

I shrugged, no one had really seen me smirk like that.

"no, but that was the reaction I wanted."

He shook his head and led me to the elevator. Five minuets later I followed the German into the large hotel room.

"Crawford, I found her."

We entered a room that looked like a den, the boy, Crawford and a man with pale hair and eerie amber eyes grinned maniacally at me.

"Miss?"

I sighed.

"Tania."

He nodded as Schu flopped down on the nearest couch as I removed my hood.

"As you already know I am Crawford."

He pointed towards the boy.

"This is Nagi Naeo."

He gestured to the last man.

"and this is Farforello."

I nodded to the two, the Farforello guy creeped me out, especially when he kept smirking at me.

"have a seat."

Schuldig patted the spot beside him as I reluctantly took a seat,still a bit unnerved, after all it was four to one.

"we are not going to attack you, if we wanted you dead you would be."

Crawford stated as I looked to him,his eyes a caramel brown not the amber that I thought they were.

"so what's the deal, what dirty little secret does Weiss have?"

Crawford smirked.

"right to the point, I like that."

I nodded as he looked me in the eyes.

"as you well know Weiss is an exceptional group of assassins, don't you find it odd that they have lasted this long without any of them getting killed?"

now that he mentioned it, it was odd, but not out of the ordinary.

"so what, that could be anything from luck to talent or a bit of both."

I was being sarcastic as Crawford's eyes widened for a second before narrowing and giving me a scrutinising look.

"I suppose, but that's not what I figure."

I blinked.

"what do you mean?"

Crawford looked me in the eyes, his expression serious.

"They are hardly human, they were the first successful group that had their DNA spliced and formulated to become the most efficient hunters Kritker could create, the men they once were are dead, replaced by inhuman killing machines."

I blinked, snorting as I started to laugh this was just too stupid.

"what, your telling me that Weiss is a bunch of cyborg killing machines?"

Crawford did not look impressed.

"what they are is abominations, animals that run in a pack and kill, that is their only purpose and they love it. Kritker has been injecting them with all kinds of drugs to make them stronger, faster, smarter and more deadly, they are Kritker's own personal attack dogs, we just don't know what it is exactly that Kritker has done to them, we are sure they are addicted to the drugs they have been feed and so they stay loyal to Kritker."

He nodded to Schuldig who got up and placed a DVD into the TV before me. I watched as I recognized Weiss, I could only watch in awe as they attacked their target, all four laughing and giggling and playing in the blood they had just spilled.

"holy hell."

I glared at Crawford.

"what the hell kind of bullshit is that?"

Crawford stood.

"it is the truth, somehow Kritker had genetically created theses beasts to do Kritker's dirty work, Weiss cannot be saved, but you see now why I warned you? "

I shook my head.

"no way, this is not possible, there's no way they could turn men into killing machines"

Crawford glared at me.

"you see the proof right here, and yet you still refuse to believe this, what gain would we have by making this up?"

Crawford was right.

"I just can't believer this"

I spluttered as Schuldig sighed.

"well believe it Tania, it is the truth and very soon Weiss will be adding one more to their ranks"

I blinked.

"what? Who?"

Schu nodded at me.

"you."

I shook my head, getting to my feet.

"no way, I don't want to be one of those things"

disgust laced my voice as Crawford held up his hand in a calming gesture.

"we figured as much, but Weiss wants to strengthen themselves, didn't you find it odd that Kudou would have broken his ankle? They did it to find a replacement and to find their newest member, you are not the first they tested, unluckily for you they see you as the perfect candidate."

I cursed.

"so it was all a set up? to see if I was Weiss material?"

Schuldig nodded.

"yes, and it gets worse, Kritker wanted someone to test their newest phase of the drug or drugs that they used on Weiss. "

I shook my head.

"what do I do?"

Crawford looked me in the eye, panic was welling in my gut and I felt sick.

"you could run, but they would find you, you could let then make you into one of them, or you could join us, Estet will protect you Tania, four of those beasts are enough to handle, we don't need a fifth joining their ranks.

I nodded.

"but you could get information for us, tell us what is going on from the inside."

Schuldig suggested as I nodded.

"you want me to be a mole?"

Crawford nodded.

"the truth is we need your help, if you could some how get their files on the project and a sample of the drugs they are taking, we could analyze it and figure out how they were created, we would be one step closer to shutting Kritker down for good."

I nodded.

"but"

I gave Crawford a questioning look.

"you would be in danger, the longer you stay in Weiss the more they are going to want you to fully join Weiss, Hidaka is already becoming a problem for you."

I cringed.

"well couldn't I just stir up shit in the pack as it were, Ken got pissed off cause Yoji was near me, so I could pretend I like Yoji, ignore Ken and that would get them going."

Schuldig smirked.

"shit girl that is ingenious and it would work."

Crawford nodded.

"that is a start, if they are bickering then they won't be able to see that you are in fact on the other side."

I nodded.

"so what do I do, just go back and act like everything is fine?"

Crawford nodded, handing me a cell phone.

"this is a cell phone but also a communicator recorder and camera. with this you can hack into Omi's computer and get into Kritker, get the files and download a virus that will completely fry Kritker's main system, crippling them, but that isn't until we find out all we can about Project Weiss and what other nasty experiments Kritker has been conducting."

I nodded.

"and if they want me to join them?"

Crawford nodded.

"you plant the virus and get the hell away from Weiss, now a tracking device is too obvious, so Schuldig is going to form a mental connection with you, we use to communicate during missions."

I nodded.

"so he can read my mind?"

Schu shook his head.

"not unless you want me to, you speak, I hear, I speak back you hear, that's all."

I nodded.

"alright."

Schu gestured for me to sit down.

"now, you may feel a slight pain, I will try to be as quick as I can."

I nodded, wincing as pain exploded behind my eyes. I felt him enter my mind, it was the oddest feeling ever, like I was dreaming and could not wake up, I gave into the darkness.

**Well there you go, I know it's kinda a cliff hanger but it's all I got for now, I'll try to update sooner than last time but I make no promises.**

**Odious feline.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania.**

**Mail bag**: To Tre-chan: sorry about the cliff hanger again, sorry for the run on's that's just me, and a beta…I never thought of that really, thanks for the advice.

To: Phoenix of blackfire: thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the plot. About the names, sorry to say but seeing that it is _my_ story I will write the names the way _I_ want them to be and if you really find it to be that annoying then you don't have to read my fiction you know.

**_Anyways thanks for the reviews and burns guys, It means a lot to me._**

**Chapter 14**

_Tania_

I awakened with a start as someone shook me.

"hey wake up"

I blinked, looking into the German's eyes.

"what?"

he smirked.

"it worked fine, you can go back to Weiss now."

I stretched.

"what time is it?"

Schu checked his watch.

"four thirty."

I got up as he handed me a small bottle of alcohol.

"now I'm dumping half of this on you and you chug the other half before you get into the Koneko, act drunk, if they ask you were at a club getting drunk with some guy."

I nodded as he poured the alcohol on my front.

"and this is to?"

Crawford came into the room.

"mask our smell, when you get home, wash you clothes, even your shoes get rid of any traces of us, take a shower and get rid of our smell."

I nodded.

"and above all else, don't act out of the ordinary, we cannot afford to have Weiss suspicious."

Schu sprayed me with some cologne.

"this is the sent of the guy that you had fun with"

I smirked.

"oh?"

Schu nodded.

"alright, so if I need anything just call in my mind?"

Schuldig nodded.

'just like this'

his voice echoed in my head.

'holy shit your in my head'

Schuldig chuckled.

"yes I was, now try to talk to me."

I nodded.

'can you hear me now?'

he nodded.

"your good to go, the taxi is waiting outside."

He handed me the hoddie.

"just to piss Hidaka off, this is your male friends hoddie"

he winked at me, I shook my head.

"good night."

I turned to the German.

"and thank you."

He nodded.

"no problem, now little mole go do your job."

I nodded and got into the taxi, cell phone in hand.

_Yoji_

I sat up as I heard a car door shut and the back door open. I got up and crept into the kitchen. I could smell whiskey and an unfamiliar sent along with Tania's faint smell. I turned on the light Tania squinted.

"turn if off"

she slurred, stumbling into the room, my jaw dropped, she was pissed drunk.

"Tania are you drunk?"

she shook he head.

"no, I'm sodially tilber."

I smirked as she fought to keep her balance.

"Careful now."

I caught her before she kissed the floor. Her eyes were foggy and she grabbed me around the waist to keep her balance.

"so maybe I'm a little drunk."

She hiccupped as she smiled up at me.

"well you're a happy drunk."

She grinned up at me through half lidded eyes.

"uh hun."

I smirked as I seen the obviously too big sweatshirt she was wearing.

"have fun?"

she nodded.

"yeah me and Billy had lots of fun."

I nodded, that's who the unfamiliar sent belonged to.

"but I still think I would have had more fun with you."

Her eyes got a mysterious glint I was caught off guard, More so when her lips met mine in a crushing but sloppy kiss. I did what any other man would I returned it, surprisingly she kissed rather well for being so pissed.

"wow."

I states as she grinned up at me.

"you have no idea how long I wanted to do that for."

I raised an eyebrow, knowing well what Ken would do if he found out what I had done, but she was the one that kissed me, like that would help.

"Tania, your kinda drunk"

she nodded, looking slightly annoyed.

"yeah so."

I sighed taking her hands from around my waist.

"maybe you should get some sleep?"

she glared at me.

"what Kudou? Am I not perfect enough for you?"

well okay maybe she was a mean drunk.

"look, I just think you should do this when your not falling on the floor drunk."

She stuck her bottom lip out.

"what's wrong with me that you don't like me?"

I sighed.

"I do like you Tan, but you should get some sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning okay?"

she nodded.

"okay then, promise?"

I nodded, that pout of hers too cute.

"I promise, now let's get you to bed okay?"

she nodded. She was asleep in a matter of minuets. I shook my head who knew she had a crush on me Ken would be pissed I smirked at that.

_Tania_

I waited until he left before I got up, I stripped down and threw all my clothing in a large beg, I would wash them in the morning. I climbed into bed, deciding to wait a few hours before I had a shower.

At seven I threw in a load of laundry and jumped in the shower before anyone else could. I was halfway done when I heard the bathroom door close. I stuck my head out only to see Ken sitting on the counter, giving me a dark look.

"have fun last night?"

I gave him a dirty look.

"I had a blast, so who was the bitch you obviously took home last night?"

his eyes widened.

"how-"

I cut him off.

"well would you rather be the pot or the kettle today Ken Ken?"

he glared at me.

"look you don't understand-"

I cut him off.

"understand what, you're a spoiled selfish little bastard, I don't give a shit who you screw, it's not like I'm dating you or anything, besides Yoji's is twice the man you'll ever be now get out."

I hissed as Ken stood, looking at me like he wanted to kill me.

" shut you mouth Tania."

I would admit I was scared as Ken shoved me to the wall a dangerous glint in his usually warm eyes.

"Ken"

he silenced me by covering my mouth with his hand.

"why can't you just accept it, Yoji knows your off limits as does the others, I thought you liked me?"

his tone soft but I could tell he was mad.

"yeah well shows what you know, I kissed Yoji last night."

Ken's eyes filled with hatred. Good phase one of Weiss mindfuck had begun.

'Weiss mindfuck, I like that one Tania'

I smirked as Schu spoke to me Ken was still pissed off, I phased him out as I listened to the German.

'you okay?'

'I'm fine'

'okay, call if you need something'

he was gone just like that and I faced Ken.

"bullshit."

He hissed as he griped my wrist in a death grip, bruising my arm as well.

"Ken your hurting me"

he bared his teeth and I winced as his crushed my wrist.

"so what?"

I sobbed as being cornered by him, naked and in pain kinda freaked me out now that I knew what he and the others were capable of.

"Hidaka"

Ran growled pulling the seething Ken off me.

"Tania?"

Omi rushed in, throwing a towel over me as he glared at Ken who was pinned against the wall Ran's hand around his throat.

"take her to your room and wait there."

Ran hissed as Omi helped me to my feet and up to his room.

**Well there you go, I'll try to update sooner but I make no promises.**

**Odious feline.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania and my twisted ideas evil grin**

**Mail bag**: To Tre-chan: Ken did go a bit off his rocker eh? Well I'm happy you like it, the plot only gets more twisted from here.

**_Anyways thanks for the reviews and burns guys, It means a lot to me._**

**Chapter 15**

_Tania_

"Tania?"

Omi gingerly touched my arm where deep purplish blotches mared my right wrist and my left forearm.

"I was just showering and he came in all mad at me, he grabbed me and I told him to let go, but he just got madder."

I managed to get tears welling in my eyes as Omi gave me a hug, he was totally buying it.

"it's okay Tania, Ken didn't mean it, he would never purposely hurt you."

I snorted.

"then what do you call what he just did? He scares me Omi."

Omi hugged me closer as I whimpered into his chest.

"it's okay Tania, Ran will talk to him."

I nodded as Omi left, returning minuets later with some of my clothing.

"Thanks"

I stated as he turned and I got dressed I could hear fain yelling from downstairs in the mission room.

_Yoji_

I got downstairs just to see Omi leading a very shaken up looking Tania to her room, Ran was in the bathroom, Ken pinned to the wall and Ran's hand wrapped around the soccer freaks throat.

"uh? What just happened?"

I asked as Ran growled and shoved Ken towards the mission room. Ken gave me a glare that could have curdled cream, I decided to follow and see what had happened.

Ran threw Ken to the floor, establishing his disgust for Ken.

"what the hell were you doing Ken?"

Ken glared at me, before answering our leader.

"she told me Yoji kissed her."

I glared at him, Tania the little shit.

"she kissed me and she was pissed drunk at the time it was nothing."

I protested as Ran continued to glare daggers at Ken.

"that didn't give the right to hurt her, she's never going to trust you now, how are we supposed to gain her trust is she is afraid of you?"

Ken looked ashamed as Ran ranted.

"I'm sorry, just when she said she had kissed Yoji I saw red, I didn't mean to hurt her."

Ken explained as I raised an eyebrow and Ken gave me an apologetic look.

"what's done is done, watch your temper Ken, you do that again and I will show you your not the only one with a bad temper."

Ran turned and left, leaving Ken and me alone. I glared at him, he had hurt Tania, knowing very well that he was stronger that she was.

"get a grip."

I hissed and left, going to see if Tania was okay. I found her in Omi's room, she was pale and I could see a nasty bruise on her forearm.

"you okay Tan?"

she nodded, her face pale.

"I don't understand why he was so mad."

She seemed at a loss, I sighed I hated lying to her she had no idea what was happening, I felt like the biggest piece of garbage at the moment.

"Ran gave him shit, if he ever hurts you Ran will kick his ass."

I reassured her as she nodded, then she gave me an embarrassed look.

"Hey Omi can I have a moment with Yoji?"

Omi nodded, shutting the door behind him as he left, giving me a questioning look on his way out.

"uh, look about last night, I'm sorry if I did anything to make things between us weird"

I shook my head as a faint blush crept into her cheeks.

"hey you were smashed."

She sighed.

"I meant what I said Kudou, I do like you in a more than friends kinda way."

I blinked this was a surprise.

"you do?"

I was shocked and she nodded, blushing.

"yes, I mean Ken was cool but we clash too much to be anything more than friends and I like how your not freaking out at the stupidest little things and well I'll understand if you think I'm being a fool, but I believe in saying what you mean."

I was shocked, she was crushing on me and not Ken this was a problem that Ran had to be informed about.

"it's not that I don't like you Tan, it's just things are complicated, I mean Ken adores you."

She snorted holding up her arm.

"I don't know about you but this isn't adoration in my eyes."

I knew what she meant, she would never truly trust Hidaka, he had totally screwed himself over on this one. I sighed, I really did like her, more and more with each passing day, but this was not the plan.

"look, I don't care one way or another I just wanted you to know how I felt and that if Ken is threatening you like he claims he is doing that he's off my radar for boyfriend material."

With that she left, there was no mistaking the hurt look in her eyes, I cursed I was such a jerk. I sighed Ran needed to know about this recent development.

Ran looked up as I entered the study.

"Kudou?"

I sighed.

"Ran we have a problem."

He perked up at that.

"meaning?"

I sighed.

"Tania just talked to me and told me she likes me in a 'she wants to be more than just friends' kinda way, and flat out said Ken would be nothing more than a friend, she's pissed off at that stunt he pulled today."

Ran cursed.

"this is most unfortunate, but we can still use it, she likes you, fine, as of now, your taking Kens place, Gain her trust and I'll talk to Ken."

I nodded, feeling oddly guilty, I was a shity friend to be moving into Ken's turf and an even shityer person for taking advantage of Tania's feelings for me. Ran was right thought; we could still get her to join us if she was attached to one of us, me being that one for the time being.

_Tania_

I sighed, feeling like an asshole as I went into my room.

'Schuldig?'

I waited a few moments.

'da?'

I sighed.

'I feel like a heel'

I mind spoke as Schuldig's rich laughter filled my head.

'your just a good actress, it's like this, Kudou is the new anchor for you, since it's not working with Ken, Ran has told Yoji to get to you and gain your trust, so don't ever think of feeling guilty for what your doing, you play the field, do not let it play you.'

I nodded, his words snapping me back to the situation at hand.

'thanks Schuldig'

he chuckled.

'call me Schu'

I nodded rolling my eyes as I realized he couldn't see me.

'Alright Schu what next?'

there was a brief pause.

'Crawford says to lay low, get a few pictures if you can, keep crushing on Kudou, let him think your head over heels for him, get to Omi and give Hidaka a few scraps just to get him riled up at Yoji.'

I nodded again.

'okay can do, chat at you later'

there was an affirmative grunt and again my mind was empty of the German telepath.

I headed downstairs, seeing Kudou on the couch, Ran and him chatting, both stopped when I entered the room.

"hey guys, what's up?"

Yoji grinned.

"Nothing Tan, just talking, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged taking a seat beside Kudou.

"okay I guess."

He nodded.

"look I'm sorry about earlier."

Ran conveniently got up and left us alone.

"but you kinda caught me off guard."

I sighed.

"don't worry about it, I'm sorry I wierded you out, can we still be friends?"

he sighed, his eyes locking with mine.

"look what you said about us being more than just friends, at first I really didn't want to step on Ken's toes, but I realized something today, and unlike you I didn't have the guts to admit that I like you too."

He paused, gathering his thoughts.

"I don't know what it is, but something about you just clicks with me and I find myself wanting to be around you."

I blushed, man this guy was a good actor, I would have been eating out of his hand if not for Swartz's divine intervention. I smiled.

"Then you do like me?"

He nodded.

"I like you a lot."

I took a deep breath of relief.

"So what now?"

He shrugged, I could feel my cheeks heating up, I could feel his eyes on me.

"To be honest I haven't been in a relationship for a while, what about you?"

I shook my head.

"I've never even had a boyfriend."

I stated truthfully he raised his eyebrows.

"your kidding, you've never had a guy?"

I shook my head.

"no"

he smiled kindly.

"we'll take it slow then okay?"

he gently squeezed my shoulder, I nodded, blushing like mad.

"okay."

He nodded, his eyes reflecting happiness, my chest hurt at the look of adoration in his eyes.

She smiled up at me, yet I saw something in her eyes, I swore she could see right to my black soul. I fought the paranoia that she knew what was going on and how we were keeping her in the dark.

"Yoji are you okay?"

I blinked as she gave me a concerned look.

"you kinda just gaped out for a moment."

I shook my head, giving her a famous Kudou smile.

"it's fine, just thinking about how Ken is going to kick my ass."

I knew Ran would tell Ken and Ken would have to act hurt and pissed off at me for stealing his girl, but part of me knew Ken really did like Tania. She wasn't really his to begin with but he wasn't that obsessed with details. It didn't matter once she was a full member of Weiss he could try again with her and I could go back to the ladies man that I was notorious for.

"No he won't, he'll get over it, it's not like I was actually dating him."

I nodded, she had a point, but Ken tended to hold grudges I knew this first hand.

Tania sighed and leaned against me, I looked down, she looked exhausted.

"you make a good pillow"

she stated sleepily as I hesitantly put my arm around her shoulder, she leaned into the touch. The moment ended too soon as Ken and his damn bad timing entered the room, I could tell he was pissed off.

"we have a mission."

I stood up, Tania following suit as we followed Ken out, Tania smirked and nodded to Ken. I shook my head as we descended into the mission room, that girl was going to get herself in trouble one day.

**Well there you go, Sorry to say but from here on in, this story takes a twisted turn, things will get weird from this point on, hope you enjoy it.**

**Odious feline.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania and my twisted ideas evil grin**

**Mail bag**: To Tre-chan: Thanks for you review, I'm glade you like weird, cause it's going to get very weird after this. Aww, yeah the Weiss boys are bastards, but it's not really their fault (hint hint)

Anyhoo thanks for reviewing, sorry my updates are taking forever to post, I can't help it I'm a lazy girl.

**Chapter 16**

_Tania_

I took a seat beside Yoji, much to Ken's chagrin as he sat in the armchair. Ran cleared his throat.

"Manx dropped this off earlier today."

He put a DVD into the player, the T.V. came to life as we watched footage of children in a sweat shop.

"this is Mr. Donovan Kyi, he's been kidnapping children and putting them to work and renting them out to whoever had money to buy them."

I hissed in disgust, watching the screen, the children looking half starved. I didn't like children but I didn't want to see them suffering either.

"our mission is to infiltrate his home, take him and his men out, and get the children to safety."

Ran pulled out blueprints laying them on the table before us.

"this is his estate, he has twenty armed guards and the children are in the basement that serves as his drug labs where he has them working."

We all crowed around the table, Ken squeezed in beside me, getting as close as he could without hugging me. I decided to screw with his head. I leaned in closer shamelessly brushing against his chest as I moved in closer, pretending to be engrossed in the blueprints. I felt Ken tense as I leaned down.

"Ken you and Tania are going in the back way, Omi and I will go in the front, Omi you will be our hacker and get us into the house and disable the security system. Yoji you will be our sniper.

Once we get in, Ken you and Tania are to head to the labs and get those kids out of there, Omi and myself are going to clear the house, kill Kyi and set explosives. Omi you'll detonate when we've all cleared out and meet at the rendezvous point which is the river half a kilometre south of the estate."

We all nodded, I was well aware of Ken's hand as it brushed against my ass, I glanced to see a smirk on his face, I blushed as he moved closer. I took a step back only to be stopped by Yoji's broad chest.

"Hidaka"

Ran hissed as Ken backed off, leaving the room. I turned to look at Yoji, his expression grim.

"Yoji?"

he smiled.

"sorry, I guess Ken is taking this a little harder that I had thought he would."

I sighed.

"maybe we shouldn't provoke him."

Yoji snorted.

"don't worry about it Tan, I won't let him near you."

I nodded, but I could go near him and stir up shit between Ken and Yoji. I felt bad for playing them this way, but then I remembered they were doing the same thing to me so all was fair in love and war.

_Yoji_

Tania got a superior look in her eyes, determination too. I sighed Ken was pissed mostly at me, I didn't blame him, but he knew just as well as I did that we needed Tania and we needed her attached to one of us so that she would do whatever we asked of her and we needed her to trust us.

We all shuffled out of the mission room, Tania taking the lead, followed by Omi, me and then Ran.

"Kudou"

I felt Ran grab me as he ushered me into the closed flower shop.

"Manx told me Persia has given the go ahead he wants Calico ready in a week, tonight's mission is a flop, tonight we give her the drug."

I sighed.

"Ran can't we give it a week or so first? she's already suspicious of something, she can tell something is amiss."

Ran sighed.

"she's too smart for her own good, I'd rather have her willing then have to break her trust in us and force her to join us, but we have run out of time, Persia has spoken by the end of tonight Tania will be the newest member of Weiss."

I nodded.

"so what do I do?"

Ran looked me in the eyes.

"whatever you have to Kudou."

I nodded, Ran was right but still that nagging guilt told me this would not end well, if Tania found out I could tell she would go off the deep end and freak out, I wouldn't blame her, but still I didn't want that, so I would try to get her to see our side to the situation before the mission came up tonight.

_Tania_

I noticed Ran call Yoji, I followed them into the flow shop, stopping at the door as I listened to their conversation, from what I heard, basically Yoji had a few hours tops to get me to see their side of it and get me to agree to joining and becoming one of them. I had to inform Crawford and see what I should do. I slipped down the hall to the kitchen only to see Ken sitting there, as if waiting for me.

"uh…hey Ken"

I stated, being friendly, he raised an eyebrow.

"so your with Kudou now?"

I shook my head.

"not officially, we're just exploring the idea."

I stated nonchalantly as I leaned against the sink, giving him a curious look. He snorted as stalked towards me, a condescending look in his eyes.

"I guess I owe you an apology, I didn't mean to hurt you."

He grabbed my arm; examining the deep bruise his eyes met mine.

"I would never intentionally hurt you, but when you said you kissed him, I saw red, I know we don't always see eye to eye but I meant it when I said I wanted you to belong to me, at least can we still be friends?"

I nodded, he was going somewhere with this I could tell. He pulled me closer, his lips brushing against mine.

"he may have won the battle but the war is still to come and I promise you that I will win and with it your heart."

I was shocked as he grabbed the back of my neck, kissing me possessively, I cursed my traitorous body as I returned the heated kiss with the same fire, shoving Ken into the wall. He grinned.

"you like that eh?"

I growled and stole another kiss, hoping this half-assed plan came together and didn't backfire on me.

It was all instinct as we battled for control of the kiss, I ended it by biting his bottom lip and sucking on it, just to get his attention, it worked rather well.

I saw a flash of Yoji coming into the room, I shoved Ken away and turned to the sink. I turned just as Yoji and Ran entered the room, I knew I was flushed, as was Ken.

"hey guys"

Yoji stated slowly looking from me to Ken and back, he knew something had been going on, I cursed mentally, how would I get out of this one?

Yoji glared at Ken as did Ran.

"what did I tell you?"

Ran hissed as Ken looked to the floor, reminding me of a scolded puppy.

"I'm sorry."

I blinked, Ken looked me in the eyes, why was he taking the blame for this?

"Tania forgive me."

I watched as he left, Ran behind him. I felt my lips, deciding that if Ken wanted to be blamed, I'd let him.

"what happened?"

Yoji stood before me I shook my head.

"i… he apologized to me then kissed me."

Yoji growled.

"that little monster."

I blinked.

"monster?"

Yoji's eyes widened.

"nothing, just an insult."

I nodded, someone had just let something slip, I fought to shout at him that I had caught him.

_Yoji_

She looked confused, I had known from his guilty look that he had come onto Tania, she looked shocked, yet also smug, like she had gained something from Ken's behaviour.

"we have a mission to get ready for."

She nodded.

"see you later."

She all but ran to her room, something was going on in her head, that I knew, but what, had she heard mine and Ran's conversation? I hoped not, I really did.

As we got ready to leave for the mission, I realized that Tania was missing.

"where is Tan?"

Ran shook his head.

"I haven't seen her since the Mission briefing this afternoon."

Omi stated, Ken refused to look me in the eyes.

"I'm here"

We all jumped as a figure emerged from the shadows.

"holy shit Tan you startled me."

Omi stated as Tan smirked, her mouth visible, her eyes covered by the shadow of her black hoddie.

"that is creepy, stop it."

Omi chuckled as Tan removed her hood, her hair tied back

"ready to go?"

she asked, Ran nodded as we headed out to yet another mission.

_Tania_

As we snuck into the back Ken took the lead.

"stay close"

he whispered as his hand grabbed mine, leading me into the dark house. I couldn't see anyone, there were supposed to be twenty gaurds around here, something felt wrong.

"something isn't right, it's too quit"

I stated as I took the lead, heading down to the labs.

Omi's voice shattered the silence as me and Ken looked at one another.

"get down to the basement."

Ken grabbed me, tugging me down a set of cement stairs..

"come on"

He hissed as we entered a long cement corridor he started running, dragging me behind him. His grip on my wrist caused pain to shoot up my arm, Ken was amazingly strong, too strong if you asked me. I saw a flash of my team with grim looks as we ran into a large and empty room, the entire team standing around, as if waiting for something.

"shit."

Wa the only word that came to mind, I suddenly felt trapped and took in what could have only been an abandoned lab at one time.

"what the fuck? What 's going on, there's no one here! Are you all fucking insane?"

Yoji held up his hands, gesturing me to calm down.

"Look Tania, we need to explain something to you."

I snorted, I knew what this was about.

"about what, the fact that your all a bunch of monsters?"

Ran glared at me.

"you're a selfish bastard, all of you, and you call yourself human."

I cursed, realizing what I had just said.

Ran looked to Yoji.

"you know?"

I decided to play stupid.

"know what?"

I kept anger in my tone.

Ken nodded.

"I think she does"

I looked to Ken this was not going well and I had failed to contact Crawford, I was going to wait until after the mission.

"What?"

I feigned confusion.

"what the hell are you talking about?"

Ran nodded to Yoji.

"just calm down Tan"

I got a glimpse of Yoji grabbing me by the arm I deflected his hand.

"what is going on, I get the feeling you not telling me something"

I accused, Ran sighed, I sighed time for plan B.

"look I know you four have been keeping me from something, I think you owe it to me to tell me what your doing, I thought I was a part of this team."

Ran looked impressed, I guess I told him what he wanted to hear.

"Tania, we aren't going to hurt you, but it is time to officially join us."

I raised my eyebrow.

"what do you mean, I thought I was a part of Weiss?"

Ran nodded to Ken.

It's complicated but soon you'll see Tania, you can be just like us."

I shook my head.

"I don't understand?"

Omi pulled out a needle full some substance; it was lime green in colour.

"what the hell is that?"

Ran took the needle from Omi, his eyes meeting mine.

"I won't lie this will hurt, but once the pain ends you'll be stronger than you ever though you could be."

I shook my head.

"tell me what that shit is first."

Omi shook his head.

"It's hard to explain, just sit still."

'oh god Schu help me!'

I screamed in my mind as Ken and Yoji grabbed me, holding me there as Ran came closer, the needle in his hand and too close to me for comfort.

"Let me go, don't you dare stick me with whatever the hell that shit is."

Ran gave me an even look.

"we wouldn't give you anything that would harm you Tania, trust me you'll thank me for this later."

I waited until Ran got closer I kicked his hand, the needle sailed through the air and broke as it landed on the dusty cement floor. Ran gave me a death glare.

"Tania stop acting like a child."

He growled as Omi handed him another needle.

"pin her on the ground."

Ran ordered as I fought Yoji and Ken.

"get the hell off me!"

I managed to kick Yoji in the groin but Ken used all his weight to pin me on my back, Omi also helped as Ran knelt down by my head.

"you need to calm down Tania."

I glared at him as he stuck the needle in my neck.

"Ran, please"

he shook his head as a sharp pain ran down my neck and started to move through my arm.

"It will hurt at first, but after that it will be painless."

I screamed as pain shout through my entire body. I screamed and was aware of the hand that covered my mouth. I fought for everything I had managed to throw Ken off me and take a few steps before falling down, pain was all I could feel.

"what did you do to me?"

I screamed launching at Omi, I managed to drill him in the face before someone hauled me off the stunned teen.

_Yoji_

I could only watch as Tania fought us, she was more than pissed off, she was fighting anyone that came near her, anger blazing in her eyes as she turned on any one that got too close. I was surprised; I had known that pain, it was all I could do to lay there and let it subside, she fed on the pain, it made her madder to the point where we all kept our distance. Omi had a busted nose, Ran a fat lip and Ken had a huge gash across his forehead. Tania sobbed and fell to the ground, shaking like a leaf. I ran to her, pulling her to me.

"Tania, it's going to be okay, please trust me."

She sobbed.

"what have you done to me?"

her voice accusing and betrayed that cut deeper than any blade could have.

"Tania"

I glanced to Ran, He shook his head, a grim look on his face.

"you will thank us later Tania."

Tania sobbed; I hugged her closer, feeling like the biggest piece of waste alive.

**Well there you go, told you it's getting odd, but that's the way it is. Don't forget to review.**

**Odious feline.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania and my twisted ideas evil grin**

**Mail bag**: To Tre-chan: lol, yeah sharing, Tania must be thrilled about that ( as I picture her running around the flower shop, chasing Ken down with a kitchen knife) yeah about the spelling thing, I didn't even see it, sorry about that.

**Chapter 17**

_Yoji_

I looked down at the sleeping girl, she had fallen asleep on the way home from the mission, that had been three hours ago and she showed no signs of waking up anytime soon.

"I can watch over her if you want."

I was surprised to see Ken standing in the doorway to the living room.

"did we do the right thing?"

I asked as Ken sighed, glancing down at Tania.

"look this is for her own good, she'll be stronger now and not so vulnerable."

I nodded.

"but she said no and we did it anyways, She's going to be mad when she wakes up."

Ken nodded.

"I know that, but you need to rest too, I can watch her."

I nodded, he seemed sincere but I wanted to be there when she awakened.

"I want to be here when she wakes, but feel free to join me, it might take the two of us to subdue her when she does come to."

Ken chuckled.

"yes that temper of her's is rather vile."

I nodded.

"makes yours look mellow"

Ken snorted.

"your funny Kudou"

I smirked as Tania groaned and she slowly opened her eyes, I blinked they had a hint of amber in them and once she focused them on us they went cold.

"you."

She hissed sitting up as she glared from me to Ken.

"Tania, just calm down"

I held up my hands she glared at me.

"don't tell me to calm down, what did you inject me with you assholes?"

she stood, I was surprised, it had taken me a few days to fully recover from my first injection and I was in bed for the first day.

"how do you feel?"

we all turned as Ran and Omi entered the room, I heard Tania growl.

"betrayed"

Ran sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"I would like to be the first to officially welcome you to Weiss."

Tania winced as she took a seat on the couch.

"you are still adjusting to the drugs, don't worry, it will pass in a few days."

Omi stated as Tania gave him a fierce look, Omi sighed.

"I know you upset with us Tania Chan."

Tania shook her head.

"don't call me that my name is Tania, just Tania."

Omi looked ready to cry, I had to give her credit, she was the first one to ignore Omi's kicked puppy look.

"now what did you put into my body?"

Tania demanded as Ran shook his head.

"it's enhancers, your motor skills, reflexes and ability to heal and fight off disease will improve drastically, your strength will improve as will all your senses, how do you think we survive some of the missions that we go on."

Ran finished as Tania looked to me.

"your ankle isn't really broken is it?"

I shook my head she glared at me.

"any other dirty little Weiss secrets I should know about?"

I blinked, had she accepted her fate, that quickly?

_Tania_

Ran looked surprised, so did the others, perhaps if I went along with them, made them think I had joined them, I could get all the information I needed to relay to Swartz. Ran shook his head.

"I take it your not having second thoughts about Weiss?"

I sighed.

"Right now I don't really have a choice but to trust you, I can only hope that you four know what you're doing."

Ran nodded.

"Give it a week and you'll see the changes and trust me, you'll wonder how you ever got along without them."

Ken stated as I nodded and yawned, I did feel a little different, more alert and attentive to my surroundings.

"you might feel nauseous it's normal."

Ran informed me as I shook my head.

"Actually, I'm kinda hungry."  
Ran raised an eyebrow.

"well then go eat."

I got to my feet, pausing as my vision went all weird for a second.

"Tania?"

Yoji asked as I shook my head.

"I'm fine; my vision just went funny for a second."

Omi nodded.

"like Ken said, it will take your body a few days to adjust."

_Yoji_

Tania muttered something and stumbled into the kitchen, Ken followed her, and I could not help but smirk as she slapped his hand away when he attempted to help her.

"I can do it myself."

She hissed as she grabbed some left over take out food, ravenously devouring it.

"Tania you should try to get some rest."

Omi stated as Tania gave him a detached look.

"Try being the key word, I don't want to sleep, no telling what you'll stick me with."

That was below the belt, Omi looked ready to cry.

"Tania that is enough."

I was surprised as Ran glared down at Tania who didn't look the least bit concerned.

"is it?"

she gave him a haughty look as she stood, swaying as she did so, her face going a pasty white, her cheeks puffed out and Ran was wearing her dinner.

Ran's eyes looked like saucers; Tania fell like a ton of bricks, lucky for her Ken caught her before she hit the floor. Ran turned and all but ran for the bathroom, Omi on his heels.

"well I don't think anyone has done that to Ran and gotten away unscathed."

Ken looked down at Tania who was unconscious.

"I'm surprised she was able to move around so well, I mean you remember how it was the first day, Ran was the only one who could move around and he only moved to use the bathroom."

I nodded in agreement.

"Well Tania is full of surprises as we figured out."

Ken nodded as I helped him move her back onto the couch, surprisingly she had managed not to get a spot of vomit on herself, no Ran was wearing it all.

I chuckled.

"that was priceless"

Ken grinned.

"too bad we didn't get a picture, I thought Ran was going to have a kitten."

I nodded as I took a seat in a nearby recliner; Ken took a seat at the end of the couch Tania was sleeping on, positioning himself so that Tania was using his thigh as a pillow. Ken absently bushed a strand of hair from her pale face.

"I can't wait to see her on the next mission."

Ken's eyes lit up, I nodded, I didn't doubt that she would do very well.

"me too."

_Tania_

I kept my breathing even as Ken and Yoji talked, I felt Ken touch my face, and it was all I could do to keep from cringing.

'_Schu, can you hear me?'_

I waited a few seconds for the telepath to reply.

'_Tania? I can barley hear you, what's wrong?'_

I didn't like that confused tone he had.

'_they gave me some kind of drug, meet me at the Raven's Claw tonight at eleven'_

there was a sigh.

'_alright, make sure your not followed.'_

Came his tired reply.

'_okay'_

with that he was gone and I phased back to the conversation at hand.

"With her temper I pity her first kill, there is going to be nothing left of the poor bastard."

That did not sound good, I felt ill.

"Remember your first kill after the drug?"

I felt Ken nod.

"Yeah, the first one is always the best."

I decided to conveniently 'wake up' I did not like where this conversation had started to head.

"what?"

I opened my eyes, Ken's face inches away from mine.

"agg"

I growled shoving his head away.

"don't do that."

I hissed as I sat up, fighting the dizziness as I shoved Ken's hands away from me.

"Tania?"

Ken had a hurt look as I rolled my eyes.

"that is my name."

I sarcastically replied as Yoji smirked.

"you okay?"

I nodded as I shook my head my mind foggy I hated this feeling.

"you want to go to your room?"

Yoji asked me as I nodded as I got to my feet.

"and no I don't need any help."

I growled, glaring at Ken as I stumbled towards the stairs.

"let her go Ken"

I hear Yoji warn as I trudged upstairs, once in my room I shut and locked my door, then proceeded to have a nice long nap.

_Yoji_

I watched as she ascended the stairs, she was still in a bad mood.

"let her go Ken"

I warned.

"you know how temperamental we were for the first day or two."

Ken nodded, he looked put out.

"she hates me Yoji, I can see it in her eyes."

I nodded, I had seen that loathing deep within her eyes.

"right now she hates us all, she'll get over it."

Ken nodded.

"I hope so."

I nodded, I hoped that Tania would eventually forgive us.

**Well there you go, it's getting odder still, but that's the way it is. Don't forget to review.**

**Odious feline.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania and my twisted ideas evil grin**

**Mail bagTo Tre-chan** yeah I thought Ran getting barfed on would add a little humour to that dire moment, just a little payback from Tania. Well you'll be happy to know Schu is back for a while.

Anyhoo enjoy.

**Chapter 18**

_Yoji_

It was nearly ten when I heard a curse and noticed Tania coming downstairs, griping the railing like a life line.

"Tania?"

I asked as I got to my feet and she gave me a dirty look.

"What?"

she barked as she set her foot on the floor cursing as she stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment.

"what are you doing?"

I asked as she took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm going to the bar."

She stated, giving me a glacial look before grabbing her coat, I rushed to stop her.

"Tania I don't think that is a good idea, not tonight."

She glared at me.

"I didn't ask for your permission Yoji."

She spat my name as she slipped on her runners.

"Tania, don't make me stop you."

I gently grabbed her arm, she turned so fast that I was caught off guard. Her eyes had a dangerous sheen to them as she growled in annoyance.

"let go of me Kudou."

Her voice barely above a whisper but anyone could hear the threat in her tone. I really didn't want to hurt her, but I wasn't letting her go out alone, not in the condition she was in.

"Tania you're in no shape to be going out alone."

Tania snorted.

"ain't I a super human now?"

I stood corrected, maybe it would take her more than a few days to get over being angry at us.

"Tania"

I softly spoke as she shook her head.

"leave it Yoji, I can take care of myself and right now I want to get so pissed drunk that I don't know who the hell I am."

Well, this was going to be tuff.

"then I'll just have to get Ran."

I stated, getting a bit annoyed with her attitude as Tania snorted in disdain.

"then he can glare me into submission?"

she taunted, I hated that condescending look in her eyes and I damn near slapped her.

"RAN!"

I yelled as Tania turned and went out the door.

Ran and Omi came running.

"what is it Yoji?"

Omi asked as I pointed to the door.

"Tania just left to go to the bar."

Ran hissed and grabbed his jacket, pulling on his boots, Omi following suite.

"why didn't you stop her?"

Ran growled, glaring at me I sighed.

"I didn't much feel like getting sacked."

Ran snorted and raced out the door after Tania, I heard her truck drive away and Ran start up his car and race after the truck.

"what the hell is going on?"

Ken came up from the basement.

"Tania just took off, come on, we have to find her before she gets herself hurt."

We raced out to my car and I raced after Ran's fading car.

_Tania_

I cheeked my mirror cursing as Ran's car gained on me.

"not tonight Ran."

I hissed drawing on my power, surprised at how fast I could summon it, I floored it and eventually lost Ran, I made a b line for the Raven's claw and parked in the far back. Oddly after my nap I felt rather well, not 100 but damn near. I raced into the club, sighing in relief as I entered the loud building. I weaved through the crowd and sat at the bar.

"give me a double rye and coke."

I ordered as the bar tender nodded and went to get my drink.

"make that a double."

I recognized Schu's voice as he slid into the seat beside me, concern in his green eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?"

I slammed back my drink as Schu tossed a bill to the bar tender, Schu took a sip of his drink.

"That drug you wanted, I got it, in me."

I hissed as Schu's eyes widened.

"Shit"

he cursed.

"I'm sorry Tania."

He placed an attentive hand on my shoulder as I shook my head.

"not you fault."

I stated as I stared at the bar I heard him give a quiet sigh.

"how do you feel?"

he asked as I sighed.

"well it's odd, I feel like I'm not really me anymore, everything is just heightened and it's weird, I don't even feel human anymore."

Schu cursed and looked at me.

"so what do you want to do?"

I shrugged.

"I still want to help, I can get you a sample of that drug, I'll let Weiss think they won, I'll get every dirty little secret they have and deliver it to Schwarz gift wrapped."

Schu chuckled.

"remind me not to anger you, but your right you do seem different, I could barely mind speak to you."

I sighed.

"I'll just phone you then, of course you'll be mom."

He chuckled and nodded.

"alright, if you feel like you need to leave Weiss or you think they might be onto you, use this."

He handed me what looked to be a watch.

"wear this at all times, if you need help activate the panic button, the tracer will lead us right to you."

He pointed to the button that was the watches' 'light'

I nodded as he secured the watch around my wrist.

"how did you get this?"

I asked, curious as Schu grinned.

"Crawford though it would be a good idea."

I nodded.

"thank you, all of you."

Schu nodded.

"I have to go, your friends will be here soon, take care of yourself."

With a squeeze on my shoulder he disappeared into the crowd and I ordered another drink and awaited my team mates.

_Yoji_

Ken had spotted Tania's truck outside the Raven's claw so now we were headed into the raving club to find and bring Tania back. I pulled out my cell phone and called Ran's cell.

"we found her"

I stated s Ran gave a grunt.

"she's at the Raven's claw, we're going in to get her."

I didn't wait for a reply as I closed my phone and nodded to Ken and we headed into the loud bar.

"look, over there"

Ken pointed to the bar, Tania sat at the bar, downing a shot.

"come on."

I yelled above the music as we headed to the bar.

"Tania"

I yelled as she turned around, glaring at us.

"go away"

she yelled as she ordered another shot.

"Tania you need to come with us, Ran and Omi are on their way, don't make a scene."

Tania gave me a miserable look.

"I just wanted to get drunk okay?"

I shook my head.

"Tania"

Ken hissed, grabbing her by the arm.

"look, I know your upset, but you can't be running around by yourself, not in your condition."

Tania rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away.

"don't feign concern for me Ken, I don't need it."

Ken glared at her.

"look Tania, get over it, what's done is done, you should be thankful that we care enough that we don't want to see you get hurt and we made sure that your chances of getting killed on a mission have been decreased quite a bit."

Well Ken did know what to do sometimes. Tania sighed.

"you didn't give me a choice in the matter, that's what hurts."

Ken's face softened as he gave her a pleading look.

"let's go home Tania"

She looked annoyed but nodded and took Ken's hand when he offered it, that shocked me, from the look on Ken's face it shocked him too. I followed the pair out as they walked hand in hand. Once out of the club we decided to wait for Ran and Omi to show up, it was about ten minuets later when the pulled up, Ran did not look impressed.

"Ken you go with Tania, we'll all meet up at the Koneko."

I stated before Ran could go off. Tania sighed and headed to her truck, Ken behind her.

_Tania_

As we got to the truck Ken grabbed my hand.

"maybe I should drive"

I nodded and handed him my keys, I felt tired and I was really buzzed.

"Fine."

I stated as Ken got in the drivers seat and I climbed in the passenger seat, it felt odd to ride on this side of my truck.

"how you feeling?"

Ken asked, he sounded genuinely concerned, I shrugged.

"slightly buzzed."

Ken sighed.

"you shouldn't have run off like that tonight"

I could hear concern in his tone and it pissed me off, he had no right to be concerned about me after the shit he had pulled with me.

"I was worried about you."

I tensed as his hand came to rest on my higher thigh.

"if anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

That took the cake, it was getting that drug to Swartz that kept me from throwing the truth into Ken's face that moment.

"Ken your hand."

He grinned and squeezed my leg.

"what about it?"

he asked as he pulled into the Koneko and shut off the engine. I gently grabbed his hand and pressed it to my cheek, my eyes staring into Ken's. I leaned forward and gently kissed him, deepening the kiss as he returned it. I ran my hand down his chest and gently squeezed his higher thigh, getting a throaty groan from him when I brushed his more sensitive spot.

"God Tania."

He panted as I smirked.

"do you like that Kenken?"

I asked as he nodded going to kiss me, I put my finger to his lips.

"Well then remember it well, because I will never touch you like this again, from this time forward you mean nothing to me Hidaka."

I gave him a small kiss on the lips and got out of the truck, relishing the looks that crossed his face, from content, to shock to sad, and finally anger. I swear I could hear his heat breaking and I loved seeing that look on his face and the light die in his eyes.

_Yoji_

As I pulled in beside Ken and Tania I watched them finish making out, Tania said something and then she got out of the truck and headed into the house a smirk on her face. A few moments later Ken got out, looking like he had just lost his best friend.

"Ken?"

he glared at Tania who had went into the house, then he turned his glare to me and stormed into the house. I turned to see Ran pull in, I sighed and followed Ken into the house, what had Tania said to make Ken so mad and why did she look so pleased with herself about it?

**Well there you go, it's getting odder still, but that's the way it is. Don't forget to review.**

**Odious feline.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania and my twisted ideas evil grin**

**Mail bagTo Tre-chan** I am so sorry for the wait, god I hate writers blocks, lol yeah Schu is one of my favourite characters, I just love the arrogant bastard. Anyhoo I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 19**

_Tania_

I came into the house, I could hear Ken behind me, I went into the living room and I could hear him stomping up to his room, his door banging loudly as he went into his room, I sat on the couch and smirked just as Yoji came into the living room.

"Okay Tania, what did you say to Ken?"

I shrugged.

"nothing much, just that he means nothing to me."

Yoji gave me a disapproving look.

"what is wrong with you?"

I laughed at that.

"you really must be blond Yoji, take a guess."

Wow, I was really aggressive all of a sudden and the worst part I liked this power. Yoji glared at me, this was new, the glare actually turned me on, I shook my head, what the hell was happening to me?

"Okay Tania this is getting old, get over it already."

I grinned and made an 'oh' expression.

"what you going to do, put me in my place Kudou?"

His eyes widened at my innuendo, mine would have too if not for enjoying that look that crossed his face.

"Tania"

Of course Ran had to ruin everything.

"what?"

I growled as I gave him a glare of my own.

"I think you should go to bed."

I rolled my eyes, who did he think he was?

"your not my father Ran, so kindly piss off."

Omi and Yoji's jaws dropped as Ran looked like a fish out of water, I guess no one had spoken to him like that.

"Tania shut up"

I turned as Ken entered the room, his eyes full of ire as he got a bit too close to me.

"you shut up."

I retorted as I faced him.

"no"

Ken growled as he lightly shoved me. At that moment something inside my head snapped and I could only watch as my body seemingly moved on it's own accord. Simultaneously my leg hooked around his and my arm shot out grabbing him by the throat as I sent him to the floor, my weight causing more of an impact with the wooden floor. I was completely focused on Ken, everyone else faded and at that moment I wanted to hurt Ken badly.

I heard myself let out an inhuman growl as I straddled his stomach, my other hand drilling him right in the face. Luckily, Ken had the rest of Weiss to help him out, I relished the fact that it took Omi, Yoji and Ran to subdue me, mainly from Yoji's wire and a well placed punch to the gut from Ran to bring me out of my battle rage or whatever the hell that fit had been.

"Tania"

Ran hissed as Omi helped a dazed Ken to his feet, Yoji's grip tightened as he held me close his chest pressing against my back as an arm across my chest and waist held me in place.

"Tania calm down."

Yoji's voice sent a shiver down my spine, what the hell was going on with me?

"I'm calm."

I stated, my voice even as Ken gave me an angered look, I smirked, for some reason getting him angry was fun, I never wanted to make him mad before.

"let go of me."

I hissed as Yoji begun to recoil his wire, freeing me from it as he did so. I looked up to see Ran giving me a funny look, his violet eyes staring me down.

"Tania get some sleep."

I sighed and decided to listen, I was kinda tired and right now I wanted nothing to do with the four boys of Weiss. I sighed as I sat on my bed, what was wrong with me, why was I being so arrogant and cruel, I hated this feeling, it was enough to make me want to puke, my body obliged as I painted my floor.

_Yoji_

It was the next morning that Tania came into the kitchen, she looked like shit as she sat down at the table. She let her head fall forward, it hit the table with a sickening thud as everything on the table shuttered.

"Tania?"

I was a bit concerned as she lifted her head only to attack the table again.

"Tania stop that"

I growled, grabbing her head with both my hands, my eyes meeting her nearly amber eyes.

"what's wrong?"

she pulled her head away from my grip.

"I can feel something, like it's crawling under my skin."

She rubbed at her arms as she shivered.

"it will get better, but not from you slamming your face into the table."

She growled and gave me a dark look.

"it had better."

I blinked as she sighed, she looked so worn, there was no life in her eyes, just coldness, it reminded me of Ran, but he had emotion, there was nothing in her eyes, just a blank stare that haunted me for some reason. Tania sniffed as she turned, staring at Ken as he entered the kitchen, he gave her a glare as he got a cup of coffee. Tania wickedly smirked as she grabbed the half of bagel that I had left. I could only stare as she fired it at Ken, nailing him dead center in the back of the head. Ken turned, promising death in his eyes as their eyes locked and Tania grinned, maniacally reminding me of Swartz's Berserker I cringed as Ken gave a holler and tore after Tania who was up and running. I got up, deciding that they would end up killing one another if they were given the chance.

_Tania_

I laughed as I tore around the house, Ken right on my ass as I kept merely centimetres from a very pissed off Ken.

"you are so dead."

He screamed as I put the island between us, grinning madly as he glared at me. There was no doubt that if he got a hold of me he would hurt me, and part of me liked that, what the hell was wrong with me?

"Ken"

Yoji tried to get his attention, it was pointless Ken's eyes burnt into mine as we stared at each other, watching the other for any sign of submission, there was nothing.

"gotta catch me first Kenken."

I taunted, his eyes going cold as he leapt over the island, moving quicker than any human could.

I turned to run only to have him grab me by the hair and send me crashing to the floor as he pinned me like I had done to him last night.

"bitch."

He hissed as his fist connected with my face, pain exploded in my jaw as he hit me again. I screamed pissed off as hell as I clawed him across the face with my sharp nails, I grabbed a hold of his throat as I sunk my long nails into his neck, drawing blood, the sent of it making me want to attack even more. Ken gave an enraged holler as he found himself pinned beneath me, he growled and punched me in the gut, I cursed as my grip on his throat loosened. It was all he needed to shove me off him and into the table. I found myself on my back and Ken on top of me, his knee digging into my upper arm, threatening to break my arm if I struggled, I wisely went stiff as he hovered above my face, daring me to try something. We sat there, staring each other down for a good minuet before I realized what he was doing and I averted my gaze, he had won this round. I winced as he roughly grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"you have a lot to learn."

He hissed as squeezed my face, making me wince in pain as he dug his knee into my arm. I didn't know what he wanted me to do as he continued to stare me down. I managed to glance to Yoji, he and the others were watching with amusement; Omi had the evilest smirk as he watched.

"they will not help you."

Ken growled, making me look at him again.

I watched as the two stared each other down, Tania was confused, I did not blame her, but to interfere would be wrong, Ken was establishing his superiority over her, basically it was like an older wolf putting a pup in its place. I watched, shocked as Tania evilly grinned, she was focused entirely on Ken, I knew that look all to well, she was getting off on Ken dominating her. Ken growled and backhanded her so hard that her face flew to the right, blood dribbled down her face and chin as Ken glared at her.

"you disgust me bitch, get out of my sight."

He hissed as he got to his feet and left the room. Tania remained on the floor, she was too dazed or just in too much pain to move. Ran snorted and left, Omi on his heels as I stood a few feet away from Tania. She rolled over and got to her feet, swaying as blood dripped down her shirt.

I decided to leave before she blew a gasket, I headed downstairs to catch a movie.

_Tania_

I stood in the kitchen, my head spinning as I fought to stand upright. Seeing Ken that violent scared me, he had not held back anything when he hit me and maybe that's what hurt the most, rejection was one thing I could not handle, super human or not. I coughed, I could taste blood and I savoured the flavour, unknown to me why I liked the taste of my own blood. I gave a startled gasp as pain tore through my abdomen, I screamed, it came out as a strangled grunt as I heaved. I was shocked to see a puddle of blood instead of puke before me. I blinked at it confused, that was not right, I knew that much. I groaned as that same pain ripped through my skull, I felt my entire body shudder as I fell to the floor, my vision blurred as I tried to stay calm, my heart beating like a jackhammer in my ears. I did what anyone in panic would do, I headed for the safest place I could think of, I half stumbled, half crawled to the stairs and made a b line to my room. Half way up the stairs I puked up more blood, I didn't care, I dragged myself through the sticky liquid and once inside my room I locked my door and collapsed in the middle of my room.

_Yoji_

I yawned, it was nearly an hour ago that Ken had kicked Tania's ass, oddly it was quiet in the kitchen, too quiet, I knew something was wrong and decided to investigate. I stopped, the first thing I noticed was it looked like someone had been killed in the kitchen. I stared.

"Ran!"

I yelled as I followed the bloody trail leading to the stairs. Ran, Omi and Ken came all at once, all three looking just as shocked as I was.

"Tania!"

I yelled as I sprinted upstairs, nearly slipping in another large puddle of blood.

"Tania!"

I yelled as I tried her door, it was locked so I stepped back and gave it a good kick. Tania lay on her floor, blood soaking her front and arms as I flipped her onto her back.

"Tania!"

I yelled, shaking her, Ken had not hurt her that bad and as I searched her I found no injuries, meaning they might be internal.

"Call Manx!"

Ran yelled as he kneeled down across from me, checking Tania for a pulse, sighing in relief as he found one.

"what happened Tania?"

I asked as Tania slowly opened her eyes, pain reflecting in their amber depths.

"it hurts, make it stop."

Tears leaked from her eyes as she winced in pain as her entire body convulsed.

"Tania, hold on."

Ran stated as he looked to me fear in his eyes.

"She's on her way, she said to keep her awake, it could be a side effect from the serum."

Omi panted as he and Ken returned to the room.

It was the longest ten minuets I had ever been through as we waited for Manx. Tania vomited up a load of blood as she screamed in pain, the sound of her cries sending a chill through my entire body.

Manx barged into the room, four medical staff with her as they yelled at us to get back. The medics pinned Tania down she screamed murder as they stuck her with a needle full of blue liquid, Almost instantly Tania relaxed and went into a catatonic state, staring into space as they worked on her. They gave her two more injections before they were satisfied and left.

"what the hell was that?"

Ran hissed as Manx sighed.

"it was a side effect of the new drug, it's fine now."

I glared at Manx.

"you knew this might happen to her, why didn't you tell us, give us some kind of warning?"

Manx sighed.

"I didn't know if it would happen to her or not, it was a risk we were willing to make. The drugs we gave her will fix that, she will be fine when she comes too, just give her a few days to rest and give her a shot of the green stuff as soon as she wakes, her body will accept the drug this time."

We all stared as she left, Tania groaned and fell asleep. Ken gently started to take off her blood soaked clothing.

"Omi can you get her something to wear."

Ken started to dress Tania in clean clothing as Omi gathered up her blood stained garments as Ken picked Tania up and placed her in her bed, pulling her covers over her as he turned to give Ran a questioning look.

"she's going to be okay right?"

Omi asked, a tremor in his voice as Ran nodded and looked at me.

"can you stay with her and give her the shot when she wakes?"

I nodded as Omi handed me the vile.

"we'll clean up the mess."

Ran stated as he looked to Omi and then Ken, both nodded as the three vacated Tania's room.

**Well there you go, it's getting odder still, but that's the way it is. Don't forget to review.**

**Odious feline.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania and my twisted ideas evil grin**

**A/N: OMG! _This took so long, but I finally got the last chapter up, I had to tweak the original just a bit, but I finally did it, yah! So enjoy I should have the epilogue up within a week so be sure to read that!_**

**Mail bagTo Tre-chan** sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy the last chapy.

**Chapter 20**

_Tania _

I came to in my bed, my head was pounding and I felt ill, it felt like a hangover from hell. I opened my eyes and stared up at my roof, I took a deep breath and right away I could smell Ken and Yoji. I looked around, Yoji was sitting on the end of my bed, reading a paper, Ken was in my armchair. His eyes met mine and for some reason I feared him at the moment. Ken stood.

"She's awake."

Yoji turned giving me a classical smirk, I didn't buy it and he knew it as it faded.

"Tania we need to give you something."

I glared at Yoji, turning my head as Ken grabbed my arm.

"sit still."

He growled as his hard gaze made me do as I was told, in his other hand he held a needle full of green shit.

"Ken."

Yoji stated as Ken nodded and gently injected me with the drug, it was damn near instantaneously as my headache numbed and my stomach settled.

"what is that shit?"

I asked slightly dazed as I sat up, looking to Yoji who shrugged.

"half the shit I can't pronounce."

I snorted.

"that's a surprise"

I growled as Yoji gave me a dirty look.

"watch your mouth."

Ken hissed as I turned my glare on him.

"why, does it do tricks?"

I retorted, god damn it I was being a bitch and I loved it.

"Tania stop it, your in no position to take that tone with him, in case you forgot you're the newest one in the pack."

I glared at Yoji, baring me teeth at the stunned male.

"I may be the newest member in the pack, but I will not be the lowliest."

I hissed as I got to my feet, glaring at Ken as he gave me a superior look from his two inch height advantage.

"in case you forgot, last time you did that, Ken kicked your ass."

Yoji stated as I turned to the blond. I could feel the drug flowing through me, giving me some sort of high, one that I liked, I could feel my strength returning and with it my confidence.

"in case you forgot, last time I wasn't at my best Yoji."

I hissed his name like it was a vulgarity on my lips Yoji frowned.

"look Tania, you need to rest."

I turned on Ken.

"and you need to fuck off."

Ken glared at me and grabbed my arm, this only seemed to piss me off even more. Ken glared at me and before I could move he flipped me to the floor and pinned me, again with his knees digging into my upper arms. Ken smirked down at me.

"you really need to learn to mask your emotions Tania, you get this little look in your eyes when your thinking about attacking."

I glared at Ken.

"fuck you."

I could hear Yoji snickering as Ken grinned down at me, amusement in his eyes.

"Manx said you'd be a bit irritable, but don't think that will stop me from putting you in your place Tania."

I glared at him defiantly, wishing him dead by glare alone.

"I hate you all."

Ken's eyes softened as he leaned closer.

"In time Tania you will understand why we did this, why we are putting you in your place, with use we were all given the drug together, Just think of us as a pack of wolves, did you know wolves usually don't except outsiders into their formed pack."

He was right, wolves would kill any other wolf that tried to join their already formed pack.

"so why am I still breathing?"

Yoji chuckled.

"Tania, we are not wolves, we are smarter than that, we recognized your talent, in time you will learn the rules and everything will be fine."

I glared at Yoji.

"nothing will ever be fine."

I grumbled as Ken chuckled and I turned my attention back to him.

_Yoji_

Ken chuckled and Tania looked back to him.

"it's not funny."

Ken nodded.

"actually it kinda is Tania."

Tania sighed, I just noticed that she looked beat.

"your still recovering, come on, let's get you back to bed."

Tania glared at Ken as he got off her and she clambered to her feet.

"I'm not tired."

She hissed as she dusted herself off, giving me a dirty look. Her eyes were damn near yellow, for some reason that colour suited her better than the steel green they had once been.

"how do you feel?"

Ken asked as she gave him an odd look.

"like you care."

She hissed as she stomped out of the room.

"man, what's her problem?"

Ken asked looking up to me, I wasn't too sure, but it had to have been the drugs, they had changed her, but they had changed us too, maybe women were more effected by it.

"who knows."

Ken sighed.

"she's never going to accept this, she's going to fight us all they way."

Ken was right but I wanted to believe that she would come around, that she would accept us.

"give her time."

I looked up as Ran entered the room.

"easy for you to say, she wouldn't dare challenge you."

Ken stated as I grinned. Ran sighed and looked at Ken.

"you have to be patience with her Ken, she's new to all this, she has to adjust."

Ken nodded.

"I know but she hates me and I'm so frustrated, no matter what I do I can't get her to like me."

Ran gave Ken a blank look and shook his head.

_Tania_

I stormed into the kitchen, I was furious, and yet when I thought about leaving it hurt me more than I was willing to admit. I had come to see Weiss as my family I did not want to leave them, yet I wanted nothing to do with them, I was conflicted and for once in my life I didn't know what to do and I was scared. I leaned against the wall and sobbed, I slid to the floor and buried me face in my hands, letting the tears flow freely. There was nothing I could do to stop them, and so I let them take their course. I could sense someone in the kitchen, at the moment I didn't give a damn.

"Tania?"

I recognized Omi's voice, I didn't have to look at him to know he was concerned.

"Tania, please stop crying."

I felt the heat of his body as he knelt down beside me.

"leave me alone"

my harsh growl came out as a pitiful whimper and I felt him pull me into a hug.

"Tania I will not leave you alone, I'm worried about you and I will help you through this."

A part of me was relieved that he was not going to leave me alone, I didn't want to be alone, not now, not ever.

"I didn't mean to say and do the things I did Omi, I'm scared why am I like this?"

I lifted my head, my eyes meeting his cerulean eyes, worry in then as he gently patted my back.

"It's okay Tania, everything will be fine, you just need time to let the drug run it's course, I promise you it will get better, just hang in there."

I nodded and I buried my head in his collar.

"I just want to die Omi, I hate feeling this way."

Omi gently rubbed my back, relaxing me as I felt ready to pass out, I felt safe with him there.

"shh, Tania you don't mean that, please give it time, for me?"

I nodded, for some reason I believed him, I could hear the truth in his voice and it put me at ease.

"thank you Omi."

I sniffled as he helped me to my feet, I could smell the others as we entered the living room.

"She's okay."

Omi stated before any of them could ask what was wrong. I wandered over to the big couch and took a seat beside Ken he looked stunned.

"Tania?"

He asked as I refused to look him in the eyes.

"Hey now."

He grabbed my chin in his hand as my eyes met his all the coldness gone from them I was even more confused.

"I don't understand?"

He nodded.

"I over reacted Tania, I'm sorry but I was just so mad, I want you to like me, I know I haven't given you much reason to like me, but having you angry with me hurts like you would not believe."

I sighed an apology from me was the right course of action, I had to swallow my pride, just like Ken had done.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you, I guess I let that power go to my head, it was hard to control, like I couldn't help myself, I really didn't mean it."

I looked Ken in the eyes.

"Any of it."

Ken nodded and gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead.

_Yoji_

Well this was a development, Tania's eyes told the truth, she meant every word she spoke, maybe this would not be as hard as I first thought it would be to get her to understand our hierarchy.

"well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving."

Bless Omi and his divine intervention.

"I agree I'm hungry as well."

Ran stated as I nodded and Tania stood, her expression serious as she addressed Ran.

"Ran can I speak with you in private?"

Ran looked to Omi and then nodded.

"alright."

HE made his way towards the mission room Tania on his heels as Omi, Ken and I exchanged looks.

"what's going on?"

Ken asked as I shook my head.

"who knows, but it's not really our place to ask, Tania will tell us when she is ready."

Omi nodded.

"Yoji is right, come on you two let's start lunch."

Ken nodded and we all headed into the kitchen to prepare lunch, all three of us wanting to know what Ran and Tania were discussing.

_Tania_

Once in the mission room Ran gave me a questioning look.

"I just want to know how this happened to you guys, why it happened, I want to understand this."

Ran nodded and sighed, remorse in his voice.

"we never intended on this, like you were really did not have a choice in the matter."

His eyes found mine and I could see such sadness in his amethyst eyes.

"we were on a simple mission, we got hit with some sort of chemical, some nerve gas, Kritker had no choice. They used the drug on us, it was either that or we would waste away, the nerve gas eating us from the inside out. This drug was experimental; Kritker did not know what the side effects were until we were cured, The didn't mean to make us this way, so blood lustful, you know yourself how hard it was to fight that feeling of being invincible."

I nodded, I knew that feeling all too well, Ran sighed.

"we were grateful to have been saved, But then Kritker started to make a new and improved form of the drug, they wanted to make more like us, stronger, faster, unbeatable. What we did to you was wrong, but all four of us have come to see you as family, we didn't want to see you hurt, we wanted you to be like us."

I nodded, I understood what he meant, what they all meant.

"I understand Ran."

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he offered me a small smile.

"you have no idea the effect you have on us all, your like a sister to us, precious."

I nodded.

"so now what happens?"

Ran sighed.

"we are bound to Kritker, we need the drugs, we cannot survive without them, and soon you will come to know the craving, that is how Kritker has kept us loyal, we would have left well before now, but we can't and those bastards know that."

I felt anger bubble up.

"it's not fair, to you, the others or me, is there nothing we can do to free ourselves Ran?"

He shook his head.

"we can't do anything."

I sighed.

"what about Swartz, can't they help, get Estet to help, I'm sure we could find a way."

Ran gave me a heated look.

"they can't and will not help us, to them we are beasts, animals to be put down, in their eyes we are not even human."

He was right and I was the one that would have carried out their death sentences, making me more of a beast than any one of them, they were only trying to survive. I felt sick to the stomach it had never dawned on me that they might have been the victims; no sane person would have willing taken that drug, I felt stupid.

"thank you Ran, I understand now and I know that I was wrong about you all."

He nodded and together we headed upstairs and into the kitchen. I would call Schuldig tonight and tell him that I could no longer help him or Swartz, I had my family to look after, I wanted to protect them, they were as much as mine as I was theirs, we were a pack and nothing would harm one of us if the others were there to protect them.

I waited two days until I got the courage up to call Schu, plus it took two days before I felt well enough to get out of bed. I sighed and dialled the number, Schu picked up after the third ring.

"da?"

I sighed.

"hey."

The was a pause.

"hey Tania, how are you?"

I sighed.

"look something has come up, I can't help you any more, I'm sorry."

There was a grunt.

"what do you mean you can't help, I thought you hated those bastards?"

I gave a frustrated growl.

"look, I learnt some things and I can't betray them, I just can't Schuldig what happened to them was not their choice, try to understand I can't do this to them, I just can't."

there was a sigh.

"I can't force you to do anything, but your making a grave mistake, good bye Tania."

The line went dead on his side as I stood in my room, my cell to my ear as I turned and closed the phone, I dropped it as Yoji stared at me, his jaw hanging I inwardly cursed, this would not end well.

"Yoji, when did you come in here?"

I recovered first as he glared at me, his jade eyes burning into mine making me feel two feet tall.

"right about the time you said hello to that fucking German."

I shook my head.

"look you don't understand, I didn't-"

he cut me off as he stalked towards me and cut me off by grabbing me by the face and shoving me into my wall.

"didn't what, expect to be caught? What are you a spy for them? What was your plan, how were you going to help them?"

I winced as he applied more pressure and then his hand grabbed me by the throat.

"look, it was before Ran told me what really happened to you guys, I'm sorry, I really am, but try to understand I was confused and the evidence Swartz presented me with was convincing."

Yoji growled deep within his throat, he was not happy.

"when did you meet with Swartz?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"shortly after I came to Weiss."

_Yoji_

I had been pissed off, how dare she go around behind our backs like that. I had made her tell the others, she explained herself, telling us everything that Swartz had told her. Ran was pissed, Omi and Ken as well. Tania had tried to apologize to us all but Ran would not let her.

"how could you have betrayed us this way?"

Tania sighed, pleading with our leader.

"I have no excuse for what I did, but I'm sorry, I called Schuldig and I told him I would not help them, does that not count for anything?"

Ran snorted.

"or you could be lying, how do we know for sure?"

Omi's tone angered as Tania bowed her head.

"please, I'm sorry I didn't know what you all had been through, I realized my mistake and was fixing it, you have to trust me."

Ken glared at Tania.

"you broke our trust the moment you decided to help Swartz. whether we knew it or not at the time and now you want us to trust you, our lives are at stake here and I think I speak for us all when I say you don't deserve our Trust."

Tania refused to look at us.

"get out of here."

Ran hissed as Tania did as she was told, I watched as she went upstairs and shut her door.

"what if she leaves?"

I asked Ran shook his head.

"she won't, we have her drugs here, she can't leave, she won't leave."

I nodded, Ran was right she was bound to us, weather she knew it or not.

_Tania_

It had been a week, an entire week since I had confessed to Weiss that I had been helping Swartz and refused to help them anymore. They were all still pissed, none of them would even talk to me, not even Omi, he was just as angry at me as the rest of them were. I didn't know how to make it better and I wanted to so badly, but they wouldn't even let me talk to them, they would simply walk away and leave me trying to say sorry. Yoji had approached me once, handed me a needle filled with green stuff and left again and that was about all the contact I had in a week. With nothing else to do I had trained with my Tonfas and was now quite good with them, I guess practicing with them every moment of everyday for a week had helped. I had started training to get my mind off my exile as it were. I was worried, would they hate me and refuse to acknowledge me forever, would they ever forgive me or would they treat me as if I did not exist? Whatever happened, they would never trust me again and they knew I would never leave, I did not want to leave I wanted to be there with them, even if it meant I would have to face their silence and their hateful stares. I would stay until the end of time and I knew that and that's what made me angry, I was not bound to them, I made my own decisions. I think it was at that moment that I decided to leave Weiss; Crawford's words rang clearly in my head.

"_Weiss will destroy you Tania…"_

I stared into my mirror, I had made up my mind I would leave and start somewhere new away from Weiss and Swartz, I would leave before I could not escape Weiss and their tragic past. I waited until the next mission, I was not allowed to go for fear I would endanger the mission. I sighed as the four left.

"good bye."

I called after them, they kept going and I shook my head, I wondered if they knew it would be the last time they seen me if they would have said good bye. I sighed and when their mission van departed, I went up to my room to pack my belongings. I took mainly clothing, bathroom stuff and a few other personal items, everything else would have to stay. I was packed within the hour. I threw the huge duffle bag into the back seat of my truck and headed into the city, I would sell my truck and buy a plane ticket, I doubted Weiss would bother coming after me, they hated me and would probably be happy that I was gone. I fought back the sting of tears as I pulled into the vehicle dealership. I got a rather nice price for my truck and took a cab to the nearest airport.

_Yoji_

It was late when we stumbled into the house, I paused something was wrong. I looked to Ken who also was looking around.

"what is it?"

Ran asked as I shook my head.

"Tania's not here."

Omi stated as we turned on a few lights. Ran rolled his eyes.

"probably drinking and feeling sorry for herself."

I sighed and nodded, Ran was probably right. I yawned and decided to call it a night.

The next day was odd, Tania was still not home and I was starting to get a bit worried, as much as I was pissed off at her, I wanted to know that she was alright. I picked up the phone and dialled her cell, I got a message that her number no longer existed.

"uh Ran"

I stated as I hung up the phone and went to find him, something was wrong I could feel it.

Ken looked up from the couch as I entered the living room.

"She's gone."

Omi stated.

" all her clothing is gone and when I did a trace on her truck I found it in a car lot, she sold it and left."

I shook my head.

"but she can't leave, what about the drug?"

Ran shook his head.

"she has none, give her a week, she'll be back for that."

I nodded, Ran was right.

**Well there you go, the last chapter, don't worry there is one last part before the story is officially over, so let me know what you think, any feed back would be nice, heck I'll even take flames.**

**Anyhoo please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Weiss, so don't sue, I only own Tania and my twisted ideas evil grin**

**A/N: Mail bag: To Tre-Chan **thanks again for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this last part.

**Epilogue **

Yoji

When two weeks passed by and Tania did not return I got worried, as did the others, I had only missed my shot once and I nearly died, I could only imagine the pain Tania was going through. The house seemed empty without her around, and I admitted that I missed her a lot and when I thought back to that day we left for that mission she had said goodbye and none of us had said it back. Ken had taken it the hardest, he tried to act like he didn't care but he moped around the house and it was quite pitiful to watch.

I looked at my watch, it was the 25th, I sighed, it had been nearly three years since Tania had left. I had to admit, Omi had tried to find her, but it was as if she had disappeared off the face of the planet, there were no credit card bills, phone bills, nothing, she obviously did not want us to find her. I worried about her, three years without the drug, how could she keep going, I cringed, was she still going? or had she ended the pain, I knew that pain would be enough to make me kill myself. I banished the dark thoughts, I had a mission to get ready for and dwelling in the past was not healthy. I yawned; it had been a long night last night. I groaned remembering that we were flying to New York today for a special mission, with a nice paycheck.

I yawned as our plane landed, jet lag sucked.

"At least it's the city that never sleeps"

I stated as Omi chuckled and we stepped off the jet.

"well how bout we get a drink before heading to our hotel room?"

I asked, as Ken nodded.

"Sounds good."

He stated asI nodded as Ran and Omi nodded as well.

"first round is on me boys"

I stated as we headed down the street, Ken and I scoping out the women, unlike the Japanese the American women had nice assets and were not modest about showing them off. I smiled at a group of girls, they giggled and stared at me as I made a effort to show off my ass as I smirked at a fuming Ken.

"how do you do it?"

Ken gave me a disgruntled look as I winked at him.

"it's all part of the Kudou charms Hidaka."

I teased as we continued to walk down the street.

_Tania_

I stood in the shadows on the roof of the vacant skyscraper, taking in the city lights, even at three in the morning the city was still awake, it never sleeps. I had time to kill so I let myself relax and I let my mind wander. I found myself remembering my past, a time where my life had taken a turn, but I doubted it was for the worst.

_( flashback)_

_When I had first left Weiss, the first few weeks were the hardest I remember a week after leaving I had entered my small apartment and collapsed on the floor a ripping pain in my stomach made me cry as I curled up on the floor._

"_what the fuck?"_

_I panted as I fell to the floor, hugging myself as the pain kept coming in waves, my head felt ready to explode and my stomach felt on fire._

"_NO."_

_I growled._

"_I am not this weak."_

_I hissed as I closed my eyes, grateful as blackness fell over me._

_I came to with a mild headache, I was still on my floor where I had passed out._

"_fuck me."_

_I hissed as I got to my feet, my back stiff and sore from sleeping on the cold floor all night. I put on a pot of coffee and gazed out my small apartment window, taking in the lively street before me, it reminded me of the street in front of the Koneko crowded with the crazed fan girls. I could feel tears as they fell to my floor, yet I could not stop crying, I had missed them all so much it hurt. I missed Ran and his silent presents, Omi's grinning face and baking, Yoji's playful grin and teasing and Ken, I had laughed bitterly, I missed him the most. I missed waking up and seeing him in the kitchen, the sent of outside clinging on his clothing as he ate breakfast._

_(end flashback)_

Some part of me wished they had come after me, another part of me was relieved that they did not.

I came out of my thoughts when a single shrill scream echoed up from one of the ally ways, I looked down, my acute senses spotting two males mugging a female, I rolled my eyes, why was it that people made themselves such easy targets? I snorted, the woman obviously wasn't too bright to be walking alone at this time in this neighbourhood.

I decided to head home, this air was getting chilly and I was starting to get tired.

As I walked home, I found myself once again thinking. It had been nearly three years since I had left Weiss and not looked back. Ran had said I could not survive with out my weekly injection of the drug, but after a month of no drugs, things started to change, the nearest I could figure my body was able to produce the drug on its own, keeping me strong. I wondered if Kritker knew this would happen or was it by fluke that I survived and became stronger. Whatever the reason I was grateful, I was never scared to walk the streets, I could kill a man before he even knew I was a threat. I had avoided a few muggings this way, freaking the hell out of my would be assailants with my inhuman feats, like they say dead men don't talk so I had no fear that my secret would be uncovered. New York was a good place to get lost, and a good place for employment. Once word got around I became the most sought after assassin in the entire city, the pay was rather nice too. I left my morals on the doorstep a long time ago; having a contentious in this city is the quickest way to get yourself killed.

I stopped dead in my tracks as four familiar scents filled my senses. I stared across the street as four men walked past, I recognized Yoji as he playfully ruffled Ken's hair. I watched as the four kept walking, I wanted to turn around and run, but a part of my wanted to see what they were doing, there was no way they were here for me, I had made sure not to leave any trails. So then what were they doing here? I kept to the shadows as I soundlessly followed the quartet. I smirked, either they had been slacking or I was just that good at stalking without them realizing they were being followed.

I watched as they headed into a loud nightclub, Omi getting ID'ed as I watched with an amused smirk on my face. I decided to see how long I could follow them before one of them realized they were being watched, I had thought for sure Ran would have sensed me.

_Yoji_

As we entered the club I could feel eyes watching me, I turned, I saw nothing, but why was I so on edge? I looked over Ken also looked agitated.

"hey guys, someone's watching us."

I stated as Omi nodded and Ran gazed around as we took a seat in a back booth.

"what do we do?"

Omi asked as I leaned back, pretending to look laid back.

"we cannot afford to botch this mission."

Ran stated as a waitress came up and took our orders, once she was gone I chanced another look around, it was odd, I did not feel malice from whoever was watching us, but all the same someone was watching us and not being able to pinpoint it was disturbing me. Whoever it was they were good.

Once we got our drinks and I paid for them we decided to form a plan.

"let us hope they are alone, we split up and meet four blocks down, whoever it is we'll trap them and find out what they know."

We nodded as Ran gave us our orders, search and destroy.

_Tania_

I smirked as I watched the four formulate a plan, I decided I'd follow them via the rooftops, it would be easier to keep track of the four. As they left I fought the urge to laugh all were ready to attack at the slightest noise. I took to the rooftops, deciding to follow Yoji as he stalked through the alley below me. I watched the four as they met up again, I could hear their words as their voices drifted up to me.

"Nothing."

Ran stated as the others nodded.

"I don't get it, something is watching us, even now."

Omi shivered as I grinned, I almost felt sorry for the little guy. I wanted to jump down and just see their expressions, but I did not want them to know I was here, in this city, I didn't want them to know I was still alive. That's when Yoji looked up and we made eye contact.

"guys."

All four sets of eyes watched me as I smirked; I knew I was hidden by shadows, so they could not see my face.

"shit."

Omi stated as I watched them, wondering if they were going to try to catch me.

"who are you?"

Yoji yelled as I shook my head it was time to get going. I stared as Ken sniffed the air like crazy, I cursed I had to leave now before he caught my sent.

I turned and sprinted across the rooftops, my heart racing as I ran. I did not stop until I lost them and made it back to my apartment.

_Yoji_

After we had seen that person on the roof a few weeks ago I could not shake the feeling that I was being watched. Our mission was successful and so we returned to the flower shop. Whoever that person was they creeped me out, maybe it was because how he had so easily lost us and how he had tracked us so well. I sighed as Ken and I awaited Omi's signal to enter the dark building from the rear, Ran had gone in the front and was awaiting Omi's signal. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, again I felt as if I was being watched and truthfully that feeling was getting on my nerves. I looked to Ken as he gave me a look.

"you feel that?"

he asked as I nodded.

"I haven't lost that feeling since we saw that stranger on the rooftop in New York."

Ken nodded, his expression saddened as he changed the subject.

"do you miss her?"

I didn't have to ask who to know what he was talking about.

"yeah I do, it seems odd without her."

Ken sighed as he nodded.

"this may sound stupid but since we got back from that mission two weeks ago I can't stop thinking about her, I mean just the other day I swore I seen her at the park."

I sighed and gave him a look of pity.

"I hate to break it to you Siberian, but she's not coming back, it's been over three years, she's gone."

Ken nodded.

"I know, but the way things were left, I feel guilty about it, I mean we didn't even get to say goodbye to her."

I nodded, I knew all too well what Ken was feeling, I felt it too and I was damn sure Ran and Omi also felt it. I jumped as my headset came to life.

"Siberian, Balinese, move in."

Omi's voice was cold as Ken and I got to our feet and headed into the building. I shook off the feeling of being watched; I had a mission to concentrate on.

Tania

As soon as Yoji and Ken disappeared into the building I followed them, making sure to keep to the shadows as the pair cut down guards, I took out anyone that they missed. When the mission was over and the four had met at the appointed place, I watched them from the crest of a hill, hidden by the shadows of a large tree. Whether or not they needed my help, I would always be there. After they had come to the city I felt a longing to be back with them, to be near them. The same night I had chased them from the club I packed my things and headed back to Japan. I got many jobs and when I could I would follow them on missions, of course they never knew how many times I saved them from a sniper or an insane Swartz member. However, I knew they thought me dead and that is how I wanted it. I also wanted revenge, Kritker was on my list and sooner or later I would destroy those who had wronged my friends ,my family, my pack. Even if Weiss came face to face with me I doubt they would recognize me, I have changed so much that I hardly feel human anymore and I fear their reaction towards me if I ever made my presents known. The shadows are my home now and so I will stand back and watch over them, protecting them from any and all who mean them harm.

**FIN**

**AN/ **Wow that didn't end as well as I wanted it to, endings are the hardest to write, but what's a girl to do? At least I finished the story so let me know what you all think about it okay!

Anyhoo I hope you enjoyed it and I would like to send out a thank you to Tre-Chan, Comtess, Princessflame91, Kuramas Girl Angel, Narijima, Whitelilies, Shemai, and Kujikiri, for all your wonderful reviews and you as well Phoenix of Blackfire for your flame. I would like to send a special thanks to Tre-Chan who has stuck with me through this entire story and reviewing on almost every chapter, even when it took me forever to update it! Without your encouragement and reviews, I don't think I would have finished this story, so thank you.

Hugs,

Odious Feline.


End file.
